Betrayal
by Sakra Fujimoto
Summary: Natsu has been kicked out of the guild. He has just spent the last 7 months trying to escape the dark guilds which are all trying to kill him. He finds himself at a castle. Who's doorstep does he arrive at? What has 7 months of isolation done to him? Will someone be able to help him through this time? Fanfic request. Natsu x Merudy.
1. Chapter 1

**I was requested to write a Natsu x Meredy fanfic.**

**Hope you all like it.**

**The story is in Natsu's POV unless I say otherwise.**

**Here's the first chapter...**

* * *

I've been on my own for over a month now. Makarov finally kicked me out of the guild. I was being reckless on a mission and almost got someone killed. Happy didn't even come with me, he decided to stay with Carla. All of the dark guilds who hate Fairy Tail are out get me. They all have made it their mission is to kill me. I haven't gotten a moment of peace since leaving the guild. I have either been trying to fight a dark guild , or trying to flee them.

I lost my left eye in a previous fight, in fact the whole left side of my face was now covered in scar tissue. I had to cauterize most of them myself so the left side of my face was charred, black, and ugly looking. Out of pure luck I found out that the guild mark provided a location detection device in it. They have been sending dark guilds after me since the very beginning, they were trying to make me stronger or something by doing this. To escape their tracking abilities I cut off my arm that had the Fairy Tail mark on it. I was covered all over in scars from all the battles I have fought.

Everything I have gone through is because of Fairy Tail, I won't ever be able to trust them ever again after what they have done to me.

* * *

I have just spent another 6 months running from dark guilds. I'm at the end of my rope here. I won't be able to take much more of this. I haven't been able to sleep in fear that one of the dark guilds will find me and kill me in my sleep. I found myself wandering in the mountains. I was so exhausted. I saw lights in the distance. Within a few minutes I was standing at the bottom of a trail looking up at a big castle. I sent fireballs up towards the door trying to get the attention of the person inside the castle. I made it to the top of the trail. I was only a few yards away from the door when I collapsed. Right before I went unconscious I saw the castle doors open and someone come out. I heard the person yell something before I was completely out.

**Meredy's POV**

I was in the living room of the castle reading when something flashed outside of the window. I looked up to see it flash several more times.

"Jellal, Ultear get down here." I yelled up through the castle.

"Be down in a minute, Meredy." Ultear called back.

I went to the front door, I unlocked it, and opened the door as wide as I could to get a good look at what was outside. As soon as I looked out I saw a head of pink hair on the ground. I stepped out a bit more to get a better look. There lying on the ground was a very deformed and beat up Natsu Dragneel.

"Jellal, Ultear! Get down here now!"

"What's the rush?" Jellal said as he walked down the grand staircase.

"We have a guest, and he's in bad shape." I then ran over and started to try and get Natsu inside the castle.

"Ultear! Get down here now!" Jellal called up. He then ran over to help get Natsu inside. I was holding him up his one arm over my shoulders. Jellal was doing his best to help on the other side. Jellal had a look of horror on his face as he saw Natsu. I was just concerned for his well-being. Ultear finally got down to the door.

"Oh, god." She said as she saw Natsu.

"Get the door, and lock it for me, will ya?" I said as me and Jellal took Natsu over to the couch. Ultear did as I said then went to go and get the first aid. She came back and we started fixing up Natsu. We applied bandages to the bleeding areas and disinfectant to the areas that needed it.

"Natsu what have you done to yourself?"

As soon as I said his name he snapped awake and grabbed my wrist. He started to squeeze.

"Natsu, please let go of my wrist." He gave no answer, he just stared at me.

"Natsu, it's me Meredy." His looked softened a bit, but then became stern and his grip on my wrist tightened even more to the point that his abnormal body heat had begun to burn me.

"Natsu , you're hurting me." He quickly loosened his grip and jumped up. He ran into the castle.

"Get him back here Meredy." Jellal told me. I quickly established a feeling link between us. I turned abruptly to Jellal.

"Knock me out." He punched me in the stomach and the world went black.

**Jellal's POV**

"Take Meredy up to her room." I handed the girl to Ultear who took her up the stairs and into her room. I made my way to Natsu. I took him into the basement and locked him in one of the cells to a pair of leg irons so he wouldn't escape.

With that I continued to tend to his injuries.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**This was a fanfic request.**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lots of people seem to like this story.**

**So far I love the reviews you have given.**

**Here's chapter 2...**

* * *

I woke up in a dark cold room. All I could see was a door on the far side of the room, a window above me provided the only light. I got up and walked towards the door. I tripped as I got closer. I looked down at my feet and saw that my ankles were attached to some chains, who in turn were attached to the wall. I got my self back up and looked out the window. Outside was a drop straight down off the mountainside. I went over and sat in the corner. How did I get here? I collapsed at the door of a castle and... I looked at my wrist, on it was a pink glowing bracelet tattoo looking thing. How did I not notice this before?! It even glowed!

This room was really boring. It's been a few hours since I woke up and absolutely nothing has happened. I noticed that I was covered in bandages, so whoever put me in here probably put those on me. I found a rock like an hour ago and started throwing it at the wall to pass the time. The thing on my wrist was still glowing. What the heck is it anyway? I tried to get to the door several times, each time forgetting about my ankle chains, each time I would end up making out with the floor. The sun was now shining so I could see even more of this stupid room. I swear if I stay in here any longer I am going to go insane. As if on cue the door opened. Jellal, followed by Ultear, and a pink haired girl that I couldn't remember the name for. The girl stayed outside the room with her left arm behind her back as if she were trying to hide something. I watched her until I realized that Jellal was trying to talk to me.

"-et out here?" I heard him finish.

"Huh?" I asked trying to get him to repeat.

"How did you get out here?"

"I was fleeing."

"From who."

"Every dark guild that hates Fairy Tail, and me."

"Why?"

"Because Fairy Tail kicked me out and has been sending them after me."

"What did you do?"

"I... I almost got someone killed."

"Who?" Cam the voice of the girl from outside of the room. I recognized that voice now. She was Meredy, how could I have forgotten her. She has the same hair color as me, well mine looks brown because of all the dirt and grime in it.

I mumbled the name.

"Who?" Jellal said, his voice stern.

"I didn't mean to hurt her. I didn't know she was still in the building. She... she wasn't supposed to be in the house. She wasn't supposed to be right behind him. I didn't mean to do it." I curled up into a ball.

"Natsu, who did you almost kill?"

"I almost killed her. I almost killed Lucy. I-I didn't know." I swung my arm out of my ball shape and made a dent in the wall. I lowered my arm and saw that my hand was bleeding. I stuck out my arm. "Can you-"

"Ya." Ultear said then walked over and put some bandages on my hand after cleaning out my new wound. She then got up and backed away.

"What do you guys want?" I asked with a hint of a growl in my voice.

"We want to help you." Meredy said.

"Uh...um..." It had been a long time since someone wanted to help me. How do I answer this, I forgot how to interact with people.

"Ultear, I know you haven't tried it out on a human yet, but now's your chance." Jellal said. She walked towards me and placed her hand on mine. I flinched at the touch of another person.

"Time magic: body part: hand." She said. Her hand glowed for a second, she then moved her hand and started undoing the bandage she had just placed on my hand. My hand looked all better, there was no longer any gashes in my hand from punching the wall.

"What did you do?" I asked Ultear.

"I used a new time magic I learned. I can now send a body part forward or back in time, but not a whole person."

"Continue Ultear, call us when you are done." Jellal commanded. She nodded in return. Jellal exited the room and punched Meredy in the stomach. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach right as he did this and fell unconscious.

* * *

I woke up again. I was still in that stupid room. I hated this room, it was so boring!

I looked down and saw that I didn't have any bandages on me anymore. I still had scars where the major wounds had been. I felt the left side of my face and noticed that it felt like it use to, but it had scars all over it where I had gotten injured. I could also open my left eye, but I still couldn't see out of it so I was probably permanently blind in it. I felt the scar that crossed directly over it. I looked down to notice that I had my arm back, but it was red and scaly, it had claws instead of fingers. It looked a lot like a dragon arm, but it was my size. It looked awesome. I clenched the fist of my new arm, I could feel the power in it.

"I see your awake." Came a voice from the door. It was Jellal, he walked in and unlocked the chains on my ankles. He then walked out after motioning for me to fallow him. I followed him and soon we were walking up some stairs. We then entered a hall way. He turned opened a door and motioned for me to go in.

"This will be your room." He said. "Now keep up." He began to walk down the hall. I ran out and followed him.

He showed me the rest of the castle. After an hour I went back to my room, found the bed and went to sleep. This was a long complicated day.

Knock, knock.

I spun around to see Meredy standing at the door, that I had left open. I rolled back over and stuffed my head into the pillow.

"Dinner's ready." I groaned in reply.

"You need to eat something. When was the last time you ate anything?" I groaned again.

"Get up already. They won't start eating without you. I'm hungry." I groaned again. She walked over and grabbed my leg. She then started to pull me off the bed. She had a good amount of strength. I laid there, I was almost asleep again when she got me off the bed and I landed on the floor on my face. I sat up and rubbed my sore nose, I looked up and saw that she was doing the same. On her left wrist was a tattoo thing just like mine, and it was also glowing. I reached up and grabbed her wrist.

"What's this?" I asked pointing at it.

"A safety measure, until we can trust you." I let go of her wrist.

"It was just a simple question." I grumbled under my breathe as I crossed my arms and turned away from her.

"Let's go already." I stood up and followed her to the dining room. I sat down next to Meredy across from Jellal. We had smoked chicken, with mashed potatoes, and steamed vegetables on our plates. I dove in and ate everything on my plate. I hadn't had a meal like this in a week. I then got seconds and thirds. Dinner was really quiet. After I finished eating I left the table and went to my room, I planned on having a long deserved rest. I got to the room, practically fell onto the bed and was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

* * *

**Chapter 2 everyone.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**I love the reviews, please give more.**

**You're all great.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love what you guys think of the story.**

**I'm now accepting fanfic requests if any of you have one.**

**Chapter 3...**

* * *

I woke up to the smell of bacon coming into my room. I quickly got up and went to go look for the food that made such a wonderful smell. I found a plate with 3 pancakes and 5 pieces of bacon on the table we ate at last night. There was a note next to it. I sat down and began to eat as I read the note.

_Dear Natsu,_

_Ultear went down to the nearest town to get more food. Meredy is up in the mountains training. Here is breakfast. I am up in my study. Don't bother me unless it is of the utmost importance._

_Don't touch anything. Stay inside and away from trouble. Meredy will be back at noon. You can hang out with her once she gets back. Ultear will be back in time for dinner._

_Until then sit somewhere and read or something. Don't break anything!_

_From,_

_Jellal_

What does he mean by read? I don't read. Is that all they do here, read? They're really boring. What to do?

I finished my breakfast and started to head back to my room. I was halfway up the stairs when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down and saw blood coming through my shirt. How did that happen? I felt another pain, this time in my right leg. Blood started coming out of it as well. I ran the rest of the way up the stairs and towards Jellal's study. I got to the door and turned the knob, it was locked. I started banging on the door.

"Jellal, open the door. Something's wrong." I finished my sentence, then felt another pain. This time it was in my side, it felt as if something was stabbing me. I fell to the floor and let out a scream of pain, as the wound in my side felt like it was getting deeper. I put my other hand on my side trying to stop the flow of blood from the injuries that I somehow obtained. The door opened revealing an angry Jellal.

"What do yo-" He started, but stopped when he saw me on the floor covered in blood. He bent down and started to look at my injuries.

"When did they start appearing?" He asked me.

"A minute ago." I replied in between groans. Right as I finished I felt another sharp pain in my other leg. I screamed at the pain. Jellal proceeded to punch my injured stomach and I blacked out.

* * *

I felt pain all over my body. I opened my eyes to see that I was in some kind of infirmary. I was against the right wall. I looked over to see the rest of the room. There were 4 more beds. The one against the left wall also held a person. The shape of the body provided me the information that the other person was female. I looked harder to notice that she had pink hair. Why was Meredy also in the infirmary? I started to sit up when the door opened revealing Ultear, right behind her was Jellal. I quickly corrected myself to look like I was sleeping.

"We should have thought of this sooner." Ultear said as she and Jellal entered the room. "I mean, he did say that dark guilds were after him."

"I know, but we can't stop Meredy's training." Jellal told her.

"She can practice somewhere in the castle. We can't risk losing them both because we only kept him here. As long as they are connected she has to stay here." Ultear said, I could hear how she felt about this. Jellal sighed.

"Okay, but as long as she is training here she has to do it with him."

"Fine." Ultear then walked towards my bed and started to change my bandages.

When she was done she got up and did the same to Meredy. They both left after that. After I was sure they were gone I sat up, I looked over and saw that Meredy had done the same thing I had. I got up and walked over to her, with every step came a new feeling of pain. I heard lite groans from her as I got closer, as if every pain that I felt she could also feel. I sat on the bed next to her.

"Why are you also beat up? What did they mean by we are connected?" I asked her in a whisper, still not sure if they were gone.

"The tattoo on your wrist and mine are what connect us. Anything I feel you feel as well, and anything you feel I feel. It's a spell I cast on you when you first got here, I kept it on in case we needed to control you."

"Answer my first question."

"I was about to. Anyways, I was out training and got ambushed, they stabbed me several times. At that point I suspect that Jellal knocked you out cause I blacked out and woke up here."

"So your saying that if you get stabbed, I also feel the pain and start bleeding?"

"Yes."

"That's not cool. I don't want to get stabbed and make you also feel my pain." I saw her blush and felt my cheeks start to heat up. "Stop it." I told her raising my voice a bit.

"Sorry." She was then instantly back to normal. I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" She said through her own laughter.

"If were connected that means we feel the same thing so that means we have to hang out more." I said as I stopped laughing.

"Makes sense."

"Great." We spoke for several more hours before Ultear showed up with our dinners. We both were extremely hungry. She tried to eat as much as me, but she failed and ended up throwing up lots of it. And I ended up throwing up what I had eaten because of her.

"I see you to are no one in the same." Ultear said as she watched us throw up. We were to busy to say something back. Ultear just started laughing at us, and our poor figures.

Within another hour we both went to sleep. I started shivering, I never shiver! Meredy must be cold, I stood up and walked over to her bed. I then got under the covers and snuggled up to her, giving her some of my warmth.

"What are you doing?" She asked, she turned her her head so she could look at me.

"I'm giving you some of my warmth. I felt that you were cold."

"Oh, I guess I can't hide anything from you." She then turned her head back into a comfortable position. "Thank you." She said right before she fell asleep. I was asleep a minute after her. This was going to become a habit of mine, isn't it?

* * *

I woke up the next morning to someone yelling at me. I groaned and tried to roll over, but noticed that I had my arms around Meredy's waist. She was somehow still asleep with all the yelling. I let go of Meredy and rolled the other direction. I fell of the bed and hit my head on the floor. My whole body started screaming in pain. I groaned really loudly and heard Meredy wake up and groan as well. I sat up and looked up at Ultear who had been the one yelling at us.

"What were you doing in Meredy's bead?!" She yelled at me.

"She was cold so I went to keep her warm." I said bluntly.

"Don't do it again!" She yelled again."

"Fine all just catch a cold and get her sick too."

"You know what... Just... AARGH!" I seemed to have won the argument.

"Why did you come in here anyway?" I asked after she was done with her tantrum.

"I came to give you new bandages." She handed us each a plate stacked with pancakes, eggs, sausage, and bacon.

"Oh. My. God. I love you!" I said as I dove into the meal. Meredy did the same, we were done a few minutes later.

"I'm glad that you appreciate my cooking." Ultear said before she gave us both new bandages and left. When she left I turned back up to Meredy.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked her.

"Well we can't leave this room so... We could make a fort out of the beds in here?" I was thinking the same thing.

"Sure, lets do it." I told her excitedly.

In an hours time we had taken all the extra mattresses and made a giant fort. The floor was made of 3 by 3 mattresses. The walls went all the way to the ceiling of the infirmary and the front end was completely open. We both made 2 beds inside, they were each 6 mattresses high and we put an equal amount of sheets on both of them so we didn't fight. It was epic. Then Jellal walked in.

* * *

**What did you guys think?**

**I liked writing it. It has a very positive attitude.**

**Natsu x Meredy moment.**

**See you with a new chapter tomorrow.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I like what you guys thought of the last chapter.**

**Continue those reviews!**

* * *

We had just finished making the fort, I was on my bed, and Meredy was on hers. Then Jellal walked in.

"Hey, what's up?" I called to him as he stood there a bit shocked at what we made.

"Hey! Wanna join us?" Meredy asked him. He face-palmed and we laughed at him, because when he looked up he had a hand-print on his forehead.

"Can you just not act like children." He told us, still not looking us in the eyes.

"Nope." Me and Meredy answered in unison.

"I just wanted to tell you to come out and get some dinner, but now you have to clean this up before you can have any dinner." He told us. Our jaws-dropped.

"What?! You can't do this!" We yelled at him in unison again.

"Yes, I can. And stop talking in unison. Come out and get dinner when you have put all this away." He then left us in the room. I heard the door lock behind him.

"The doors locked. Now we have no choice but to clean up." I told Meredy. She groaned in protest.

It took us another 2 hours to clean up our fort. Why was Jellal such a stick in the mud!? We finished cleaning and went to the door. While we had been cleaning Jellal probably came back and unlocked it. We left the room and made our way to the dining room. Jellal and Ultear weren't at the table, or anywhere to be found. I decided to follow their scent, Meredy in turn followed me. We followed the scent to one of the bedrooms.

"Why would they be in there together?" I asked Meredy as we stood outside the room.

"You don't think-" She started. I gasped interrupting her sentence. When did I start gasping? That's way out of my character. It must be because of that connection thing. We both put our ears to the door. No sound could be heard. We slowly opened the door.

Inside we saw Jellal asleep on the bed. He had his arm around Ultear. Ultear was also asleep, she had her arms around his waist and her head resting on his chest.

"They look so cute!" Meredy whispered to me. We then started to back out of the room, the double doors still wide open. We were inches away from getting away free, then I stepped on a board and it creaked extremely loudly. Shit. Me and Meredy looked at each other and then at the couple on the bed. They both immediately woke up, they looked around then straight at us.

"Natsu! Meredy! This isn't what it looks like!" Ultear told us.

"Really, you looked like you were cuddling with Jellal." Meredy answered. At that both Ultear and Jellal blushed. While they were distracted me and Meredy ran for the dinning room. We grabbed our food and ran back to the infirmary.

"We are so lucky that they got distracted." I told Meredy as I took a bite of the steak on my plate. She nodded in return, her mouth full of potato.

We talked about random things for the next hour before Ultear came in and quickly did our bandages before leaving without another word. After she left we couldn't hold back the laugh we had tried to keep in. When we finished we looked at each other. She suddenly looked away. I caught a hint of blush on her cheeks. I felt my cheeks heat up as well when I figured out what she was feeling. I hopped over and sat on the corner of her bed. She continued to hide her face from me. I moved my new arm over and placed it under her chin, I slowly had it force her to look at me. She looked straight into my eyes, she stopped blushing. I started to pull her closer to me. We kept getting closer, the gap between us slowly closing. She closed her eyes, I turned my head a bit, and closed my eyes as well. The gap continued to get smaller, our lips a few centimeters apart. The gap was nearly closed. I heard the door open. Meredy then sat back up eyes now staring at the figure. I turned around to see Jellal standing at the door.

"Jellal, what the hell do you want!?" I yelled at him as I fell back on the bed, throwing my arms up as I did.

"I-I... Nothing." He stuttered, probably shocked by what we were doing. He just destroyed the mood!

"Then leave." I told him, pointing at the door. I heard him leave and sat back up, glaring at the door.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way. You probably don't even like me." I turned and stared at Meredy, she was looking down into her lap.

"You got it all wrong, I wouldn't have tried to do what I did if I didn't feel the same way." I told her, she looked up at me.

"Do you really mean tha-" She began.

"Meredy, I like you and it's not just because of the connection thing. I really like you. Over the past few days I have found out more about you, then any of the people you know. You are a unique and kind person. I know that I might just by rambling, but Meredy I really do like you." I interrupted her.

"Natsu, I-I don't know what t-"

I pulled her towards me again and this time I made sure that our lips touched. We kissed for several minutes before I let her go.

"I love you Natsu."

"I love you too."

I put our foreheads to each other. I don't know when I started feeling this way for her, it just sorta appeared when I saw her blush earlier. I lifted my head away from hers, she put her hands on my cheeks in response. She then pulled herself closer and we began a deeper kiss. She changed position so that she had one leg on either side of me, and was sitting in my lap. She had her arms around my neck while mine were around her waist. I started to kiss her jawline. I slowly moved down to her neck. I got to the bottom of her neck, then moved back up to her lips. If we continued like this she would become my mate. What about Lucy, I knew that I had once loved her, she was part of Fairy Tail and they didn't want me anymore. Lucy was dead to me, along with the rest of the guild. Meredy was going to be my mate, I felt no doubts that she would love me through thick and thin. She was mine.

The kiss got deeper and deeper until I was laying on the bed, and she hovered over me. I then moved up and met her half way and we continued the kiss, making it become even deeper, and passionate.

* * *

I woke up on the small infirmary bed. Meredy was laying next to me, she had her head resting on my chest. I had my arms around her waist. She looked absolutely glowing. I looked over at the rest of the room. The walls had scorch marks on them and a few beds were in a pile of ash. I then noticed a pile of clothes on the other side of the room. They looked a lot like me and Meredy's clothes. I looked back over to Meredy, she was still asleep, I noticed a mark on her neck, it looked a lot like a dragon circling a heart, the dragon was red and the heart was pink. That must be what our mate mark looks like. I got up slowly, making sure not to wake up my new mate, who looked quite beautiful when she slept. I went to the bathroom and started looking for my mate mark. I found it on my stomach right above my bellybutton. The colors didn't match the ones she had. Instead I had a pink dragon circling a red heart. It still looked great.

I left the bathroom and saw Meredy still sleeping peacefully in the bed. I went and grabbed our clothes. I folded her clothes and put them on the edge of the bed. I got my clothes back on and started to clean up the destroyed looking infirmary.

It took me an hour, but I finally got all the scorch marks off the walls, now to fix the beds. I finished fixing all the beds and then Meredy woke up right as I finished. What the heck, I just did all this work and then she woke up, AS I FINISHED! Did she just pull the same thing we both pulled on Ultear on me? Oh, she's good.

"Morning beautiful." I set down the broom I used to clean up the ash and walked over to my mate who was currently stretching her arms above her.

"Hey, what time is it?" She said with a sleepy voice

"I don't really know, probably really early since Ultear hasn't come in yet. Trust me, if she would have come in an hour ago we would both be dead. You better get your clothes on before she gets in here, and make sure she doesn't see the right side of your neck." She reached up to the right side of her neck. She then jumped out of the bed, took her clothes, and ran into the bathroom. As soon as the bathroom door closed the main door opened revealing a perky Ultear, with Jellal following right behind. Now I'm glad that Meredy was in the bathroom and the room was clean.

"Morning love birds." I told the 2 as they walked in. They sent glares at me, I put my arms in the air in a surrendering way.

"Where's Meredy?" Jellal asked sternly walking over to me.

"In the bathroom, take a chill pill." I said sitting on the bed next to the one me and Meredy woke up in.

"What's with the ash in the trash can?" Ultear asked me giving me another glare.

"I had a nightmare. Why are you to asking so many questions?" I said, fed up with how they were acting. Ultear walked over to the bathroom door, and knocked on it.

"Meredy, we need to move again." What did Ultear mean by 'move again'?

"What do you mean?" I asked her sitting up.

"One of the dark guilds we have been targeting over the last month has left a gap in it's defenses. We plan on attacking tonight and finding a new location to stay for a while." Jellal told me.

"Why don't you guys stop taking down dark guilds and become an actual guild? You can become a guild that accepts all dark guild jobs."

"Crime Sorcière, would make a great guild, especially if we took on jobs that centered more around taking down dark guilds. We would actually receive money for what we do. And get more people to help us defeat them." Meredy said as she exited the bathroom now fully clothed. You could just barely see her mate mark under her collar.

"I agree with them Jellal, it would help us a lot." Ultear commented.

"Okay, we will take down this guild then go to the capital and get Crime Sorcière named a legal guild. Where will we build a guild hall?" Jellal answered.

"We could build it in Shirotsume, they're small town and I don't think they have a guild there." Meredy stated.

"Sounds like a plan, now lets go get this over with." Jellal said walking out of the room. We all followed close behind.

* * *

We took down the dark guild and made our way to Shirotsume, we asked the mayor there to start building a guild hall for us. We then spent the next week going to the capital and getting Crime Sorcière signed up as an official guild. We got back to Shirotsume, the guild hall was completely finished, we then had them build a dorm nearby for us to use when new members joined.

Within a month we had the guild hall and dorm made and were an official guild. Mages came and the guild slowly got bigger. By the end of the month we had 30 members, and we got a regular number of job requests monthly. In 2 years we could sign up for the Grand Magic Games, and beat up Fairy Tail for what they did.

* * *

**Lots and lots of Natsu and Meredy moments. Some where very cheesy.**

**I really like them as a couple.**

**Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel like I'm going to fast with the story.**

**I really like this story though.**

**Natsu and Meredy are so cute together.**

**Anyways, chapter 5...**

* * *

Meredy found a cheap apartment in town, so that when I visit no one finds out. Ultear and Jellal got an apartment together, they didn't tell anyone though. The guild was officially made a month ago. Right at this moment I am sneaking into Meredy's house. She had tried to sneak away from the guild while I was fighting with a guild member. His name was Finn and he acted a lot like Gray, but he was a water-make mage and he didn't have a stripping problem. He looked a lot like Gajeel, which also got on my nerves, but he had short hair like Alzack's and it was electric blue, his eyes were green. Oddly enough he had even more piercings then Gajeel. Meredy still hadn't lifted the connection magic thing yet, I was pretty use to it by now so I didn't notice.

Anyways I was hiding in Meredy's room, sneaking in towards her kitchen. I smelled eggs, she must be having an omelet for dinner. I walked into the room, she was bent over getting a pan out of one of her drawers. She stood up and continued making eggs. Why didn't she greet me? She obviously must have seen me. She hadn't quite gotten back to the stove.

"Hey Meredy." I said.

So apparently she hadn't seen me, cause the next thing I knew she had spun around and hit the side of my head with the frying pan that she had gotten out.

"OW! Why would you do that?!" I yelled at her while clutching the side of my head.

"Your the one that scared me!" She yelled back, also clutching the side of her own head.

"I thought you saw me."

"Well I didn't, so it's still your fault." She spun around and made her way to the fridge.

"Can I have some ice too?" I asked her as I went over and sat on the couch in the living room.

"Yeah, give me a minute." Within the next minute she came over with a bag of ice strapped to her head and handed me the one she had in her hand, which in turn I placed on my head.

"Thanks." I told her as she walked back to the kitchen. "And can I stay for dinner, and the night? And for the rest of our lives." I told her as I got up and walked after her.

"Sure, but no to the last part. We need to leave at some point, I need money for this apartment."

"I know, but can we just build a house in the mountains where no one can bother us?" I asked, catching up to her and wrapping my arms around her waist and placing my head on her shoulder.

"Maybe, but not for a while, kay?"

"Fine." I said, I loosened my grip and started to turn around to go back to the couch. I stopped when she grabbed my arms and pulled me back to her.

"Cook with me."

"Kay, but if your food ends up spicy it's not my fault."

We spent the next 2 hours trying to make a breakfast themed dinner. We had omelets, bacon, sausage, waffles, and a very messy kitchen. We ended the night cuddling on the bed, within 30 minutes we went from cuddling to pinning each other to the bed, both of us with a distinct lack of clothing, which could be found on the other side of the room.

* * *

We woke up early and cleaned up the mess we made in the kitchen making dinner. Next we went to the guild. She got there ahead of me and I entered 5 minutes later to make sure that no one found out about us. I walked in to see Finn with Storm. Storm looked a lot like Levy, but she had the same sized chest as Lucy. Her hair was an icy blue, her eyes a midnight blue, her hair was the same length as Mira's, but without the ponytail in the front. Finn really liked Storm, she just felt annoyed by him. She was a weather-make mage that specialized in ice weather. When she wanted Storm could act like Erza.

Meredy was over in the group of girls and I joined my group of guys. The guild really was coming out great. I was a highly honored member, because I was the one who helped make the guild. I made a team with Finn, Storm, and Meredy. I never told anyone I was once apart of Fairy Tail, and to stop rumors, of people finding out that I was the Natsu from Fairy Tail, I dyed my hair red, with yellow roots, and orange highlight so that it looked like fire, I also told everyone that I was a fire-make mage, I also covered my dragon arm in bandages and told people I couldn't use it. No one suspected me, it was great that I was able to fool them.

I walked over to the job board, I scanned the jobs and found the one with the highest pay. I called over my team, we all agreed on it and left immediately for the job, after getting it signed off.

The mission was for us to take down a group of thieves that has been terrorizing a town. As a reward we would get 800,000 jewel and 6 tickets for an all-expense, paid resort stay for 4 days and 4 nights. It also said that we had to share the job with another guild, who would get a different reward than us.

* * *

We arrived at the town. The mayor told us that we had accepted the request right before another guild, and that they would be arriving tomorrow. We are allowed to stay at a hotel nearby free of charge until we finish the mission. We got a room with 2 beds, a bathroom, a fridge, a desk, and a couch. Finn and Storm are the only 2 that know that me and Meredy are together so we got one of the beds. Storm got the other to herself. Finn was forced to sleep on the couch, but it was an extremely comfortable couch.

Tomorrow we would start a job with another guild. I wonder which guild we would end up with?

* * *

**Sorry I didn't write more.**

**1) I'm being forced to bed.**

**2) Because I'm sick.**

**Review!**

**You all are great!**

**Hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So all of you seemed to guess what the other guild was.**

**You all are great and I love your reviews.**

**Keep the reviews coming.**

**Any ideas are appreciated, and considered.**

**Bad news, I'm still sick. Who catches a cold during summer?**

**Good news, I can still write.**

**K, anyways chapter 6...**

* * *

I woke up with Meredy still asleep, I was snuggled up close to her, my arms were around her waist and I had my head buried in the crook of her neck. I breathed in her sweet, vanilla and strawberry smell. I pulled myself closer to her, gripping here tighter.

"You do know that we have 10 minutes before we have to meet the mayor, and the guild we have to work with." Storm said as she walked over and opened the curtains that had been closed to block out the sun. She shoved them wide open revealing the light of the day.

"Urgh." I let go of Meredy and rolled over to block the sun.

THUMP. THUMP.

I hadn't noticed how close to the edge I had been. The first 'THUMP' was me hitting my nose on the side table as my body continued to fall. The second 'THUMP' was my body hitting the floor. This was enough to wake up Meredy.

"What was that?" She said after she sat straight up in the bed. She then looked over and saw me.

"That was me." I said raising one hand in the air while the other held my bruised nose, which may in fact start bleeding.

"Nice job flame-brain!" Finn said right before he laughed.

"Says the rain man who can't get a date with the weather girl." I said as I stood up and got dressed.

"What did you say?" Finn said running up to me.

"I said that you can't get a date w-"

"I can totally get a date!" He yelled interrupting me.

"Let me finish, I meant a date with the weather girl." I motioned to Storm who was now on the bed talking to Meredy. Meredy was getting her clothes to go change in the bathroom. I on the other hand slept in my regular outfit. I had a black and red shirt that I wore under a brown jacket, that didn't have a right sleeve. I had a shoulder plate covering my right shoulder, it ended mid-upper arm. The rest of my arm, and hand was covered in bandages to hide my dragon arm. I gave my scarf to Happy before I left so I no longer had that either.

"Oh, ho, ho. If we weren't in a hotel you would get a pounding." Steam was coming out of his ears. I just laughed at the man. Meredy ran into the bathroom and started to change so we could go see the mayor. I made my hand into a fist and hit Finn on the top of his head. Storm looked over right after.

"What are you to doing?" Storm said with a glare pointing at both of us. I put my arm around his shoulders.

"Oh, just talking." I said innocently.

"Mmhmm." She said before turning back around to look out the window. I heard Finn exhale.

"Dude, ask her now." I then shoved him toward her. He walked over and started to talk to her. Within a minute he was in a headlock on the ground.

"Are you messing with me?" She asked. It's understandable why. Anyone who has ever asked her out has always taken something from her or just did it for a dare, they usually all ended up with a broken limb.

"N-N-No." She quickly let him out of the head lock so he could breath.

"Really?" She stared at him for a moment. For someone to like her and actually gain the courage to ask her out was unknown to her. They both stood up looking into each other's eyes.

"Ya, I like you for who you are. This is truly how I feel. This is not a dare." She practically tackled him to the ground. At that moment Meredy exited the bathroom.

"Kay, I'm done. We can g-... What happened, and why is Storm hugging Finn?" She stopped for a moment when she saw Storm hugging Finn.

"He asked her out."

"Really!"

"Yea." The two looked over to us. They latched their hands together and walked toward us.

"Congrats Storm." She then hugged her friend.

"Let's go. I want to have free time tonight, let's go!" I said, shoving everyone out of the room. We then all made our way to the mayor's office. We had gotten there and waited another hour for the other guild to show up.

"Hey, Mr. Mayor guy. Where's the othe-" Finn began to ask the mayor. He was interrupted by a group of people entering the building.

"Hey, were here for your job request!" This was a deep annoying voice, it was sorta like mine, but deeper. 4 people had entered the office area. I immediately recognized a head of scarlet hair, a head of blonde hair, a head of raven hair, and a blue ball of fur. The 4th head I didn't recognize, it had brown hair, but wore the exact same outfit that I use to wear. I could sense an abnormal heat coming from him.

"Torch, calm down. Stop gathering everyone's attention for once." The blonde spun around and told this to the brunette. It was Lucy. Why did Fairy Tail have to be the other guild?! Why did it have to be my old team!? I leaned over towards Meredy.

"Kill me now." She looked up at me confused, then she recognized the people who had just entered. She gasped. They all turned to look at us.

I tensed up a bit, squeezing Meredy's hand in the process. Storm stood up and walked toward them.

"I'm Storm and I'm part of the guild that will be helping you all on the job." She stuck out her hand. Erza stepped forward and shook it.

"I'm Erza, that's Lucy, Torch, Happy, and... Gray get your clothes back on!"

"Dammit." Said guy walked off looking for his clothes.

"Well it's nice to meet you all. I'm Finn." Finn said walking up. Meredy stood up. I continued to sit there, still holding on to her hand.

"Nats- I mean Flame. Take a deep breath." She leaned over and told me. I had told everyone that my name was Flame to further put rumors to rest. I did as she told me, I felt my muscles loosen. I stood up and walked over to the group with her. I avoided eye contact as much as possible.

"It's good to know who were wor- Meredy! Is that you?" Lucy began.

"In the flesh. Crime Sorcière was originally just me, Jella, and Ultear after all."

"It's good to see you." Gray said, rejoining the group now fully clothed.

"Who's your friend?" Happy asked as he flew over and sat on Lucy's head, the scarf I gave him hanging into her eyes. I quickly looked back at Meredy, she looked up at me.

"Flame." I told them. My voice has changed a bit so it doesn't sound like it did when I was in Fairy Tail.

"Now that your all here you can go and start the job. Here's the map to where the thieves are supposedly staying." The mayor said handing Storm the paper.

"Let's go, then." Erza said, leading the group out of the office. Me and Meredy stayed behind for a moment. Once we were out of earshot of everyone she began to talk.

"Natsu. I know how hard this is for you. Don't contain the power that it gives you. You know what happens when you do. If you need to let out some energy tell me. I'm always here for you." I looked down at her. I didn't want to hurt anyone like I had in the past. She is the only thing that can stop me. I hugged her.

"I will tell you. I won't ever cause you that type of pain again."

"I know." She held up her wrist that held the glowing tattoo. I kissed her cheek and we ran to catch up with the rest of the group. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Torch asked for the 50th time since we left town. We got out of town like an hour ago and the man wouldn't shut his stupid mouth.

"Say that one more time and I will punch your face in." Storm said, her hands in fists and a vain sticking out of here forehead.

"I would join her on that." I said, glaring at the guys head.

"Can we all just get along for 20 more minutes. By then we will have reached where we are staying for the night." Erza said, in a semi-menacing tone.

"Fine." The tree of us grunted at the same time.

It was another 10 minutes of silence, then the idiot went and asked the same question!

"Are we there yet?" Torch asked again. I put my hands to my head. I was getting a headache just by standing near him.

"Shut up, before I burn your mouth shut." I told him. With that statement the man stopped talking for the rest of the trip. Thank the gods.

10 minutes later we were finally at our campsite. I found a good place and set up my tent for me and Meredy instantly. The others spent more time setting up theirs. While they did that I gathered sticks, Meredy was setting up our bed. In a few minutes I had made a fire and Meredy was making everyone's dinner. Within 30 minutes dinner was done and everyone had finally made their tents. We all sat around the fire and ate. I sat on the edge of the camp eating, I could still hear there conversation though.

"So what's up with Flame?" Lucy asked.

"He isn't usually like this." Finn told her.

"He is usually up in your face, cracking jokes, and having a good time." Storm said.

"Why isn't he like that now?" Gray asked.

"Well he had a bad experience with a guild he was in about a year ago. It's what caused him to stop being able to use his right arm and left his left eye blind." Meredy told them.

"That must be harsh. Well I hope that he can learn to like us." Erza said.

"Here, let me invite him over." Lucy said standing up and walking toward me.

"No, Lucy. That's not a good idea." Meredy told her, but it was to late.

The blonde was now standing next to me.

"What do you want?" I asked looking the other direction.

"I wanted to invite you over to join the group."

"Just leave me alone." I said sternly, trying to get her to go away. Instead she sat down next to me.

"I have a burn on my right arm." She held out her arm. You could see the burn spreading from the mid forearm to her shoulder. I was the one to give her this. "A good friend did this to me, I thought I trusted him. Then he did this on one of our missions. He was kicked out of the guild after that and I haven't seen him since." I felt the power growing. I stood up and started to walk away. "What happened to your arm?"

"I-I lost it, then through magic I got it back. I could never use it the same way." That wasn't the full truth, but that's the best I could do without revealing what it was, and who I was.

"Don't run from your problems. Have others support the load." She said. The power was still growing. I needed to release the energy soon, or else someone will get hurt. I couldn't get away, she was holding on to my wrist.

"I cant' do that. Can you let me go, please. Like right now." The power was getting overwhelming.

"No, you need to let others help you." She was now standing. I used my dragon claw to dig into my skin, letting Meredy know what was going on. She could probably feel the power to. I felt blood trickle down my leg.

"Meredy, your bleeding." I heard Storm tell said girl. I heard her stand up. I looked Lucy in the eye. The power was almost taking over.

"Lucy. If you don't want to get burned again, I suggest that you step away from me right now." Meredy ran over with everyone else.

"Lucy, let go of his wrist." She did as Meredy said. "Back away." Lucy ran over and joined the group. I didn't have time to let out the power.

"It's to late." I told Meredy before falling to my knees hunching over onto the ground. I felt flames begin to lick my body.

This wasn't supposed to happen here. Not yet, not until the GMG. It was all Lucy's fault, she should have listened to Meredy.

"Everyone get behind Meredy and stay behind her." I yelled at them before it took over.

The power slowly started to reveal itself.

* * *

**I love leaving you guys on cliffhangers.**

**That way you guys will want to read the next chapter!**

**I hoped you like it anyways.**

**REVIEW!**

**You'll find out what 'the power' is in the next chapter.**

**Until then.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I should be writing another chapter for my other story, but I really want to write this.**

**I am actually starting to be ok with cliffhangers. As long as I'm not the one reading. **

**Back to the point. ****What is the power?**

* * *

_"Hey, Flame. Check out this book. It has a few pages ripped out, but it sounds great." Meredy asked me as she walked up to me with a medium sized book in hand. I took it from her and read the cover._

_"How to enhance your magic power?" It did look interesting,the tables of contents listed all kinds of magic abilities. I quickly found fire and went to that specified page. "Where did you find this?"_

_"In the town nearby. Their magic store is amazing."_

_" should take us to see it on our way back through town." Storm said coming out of the forest with sticks in hand, Finn shortly after with huge chunks of wood. I quickly refocused in on the book._

_It said:_

_'To enhance your power to the best of your abilities you must find a memory that has caused you pain and suffering._

_Remember that memory. Fill it flowing in you.'_

_At that moment the only memory I could think of was Fairy Tail. They had caused me pain. Most of my pain was because of them._

_'Now that you have a memory that has cause you pain repeat these words 3 times._

_Remember remember the memory that brought you pain._

_Do not use this power for personal gain._

_Be the delicate flower._

_Don't underestimate the power.'_

_"Remember remember the memory that brought you pain. Do not use this power for personal gain. Be the delicate flower. Don't underestimate the power." I said this aloud. Remembering what Fairy Tail did, Now one was paying attention so no one heard it._

_"Remember remember the memory that brought you pain. Do not use this power for personal gain. Be the delicate flower. Don't underestimate the power." Still no one paid attention. The fiery in my boiled as I thought about how Fairy Tail cast me out._

_"Remember remember the memory that brought you pain. Do not use this power for personal gain. Be the delicate flower. Don't underestimate the power." Fairy Tail was the reason for all my pain, but they had made me find Meredy. After I finished the phrase this time the book in my lap sent a red and black beam into the air. The group spun around and saw this._

_"What is that?" Storm asked._

_"Looks cool!" Finn told her, receiving a slap upside the head._

_The beam came hurtling back down, straight at me. Before I could do anything it hit me. The light from the book stopped, soon after all the light had entered me. I read the last phrase._

_'The power is now yours. Use it wisely.'_

_Meredy ran over to me. She crouched down next to me._

_"Are you all right?" She said as she looked into my eyes. I couldn't help myself, I leaned forward and kissed her. Forgetting about the rest of the people there with us._

_"You to are dating?" Storm asked. "No wonder you never accept my blind date offers."_

_"Dude, seriously. You had to take her." Finn whined, receiving another slap upside the head._

_"I was dating her before the guild was even formed, so keep that mouth of yours shut."_

_"When Jellal and Ultear find out about this." Finn said laughing._

_"Oh, that's right." Storm said. "That's why you've been keeping it a secret. We'll help keep it for you."_

_"No I wo-" Finn began but was interrupted by and elbow to the stomach. "Your secrets safe with me." He groaned out before falling to the ground._

* * *

_I found myself having another nightmare about Fairy Tail. All the bad things in my life had happened because of them, other than Meredy. I felt myself thrash in the night, then when I should have woken up all I saw was black. What was going on? Why couldn't I see anything?_

**_Meredy's POV_**

_Flame and I slept in the same tent, I was so glad that someone knew about us now._

_I woke up late in the night, Natsu was thrashing about in his sleep. He stood up and left the tent suddenly. I got up and followed him. He went to the middle of the campground before falling to the ground. Within seconds flames were licking his body. They reached high into the sky as he stood up. His whole body was surrounded by flames._

_"Storm! Finn! Wake up! Somethings wrong with Flame!" I shouted to my sleeping teammates. Within seconds they had joined me out of their tents. Their jaws-dropped when they saw Flame._

_"Hello, my lovelies." Came a deep demonic like voice that sounded a bit like Natsu. At that moment Natsu spun around and looked at the 3 of us._

_"Who are you?! What happened to Flame?!" Storm shouted at him._

_"Oh, that runt. He didn't read the warning on my book apparently. And you all can call me Inferno, I am the power." He walked over toward me the flames above him looked like they would burn a hole in the sky. As he got closer I noticed that I didn't feel any heat coming off him, but Inferno left scorch marks where he stepped._

_"You will be my own personal toy." He said as he continued to walk closer._

_"Stay away from her." Finn shouted sending a water made spear at him. It became steam before it even entered a foot range around him._

_"You both are so pesky." He sent 2 fireballs out, one towards Storm, the other towards Finn. They stopped a bit away from them and made a cage of fire around each. He turned back towards me. He stuck out an arm and the fire on it went out as he got closer to me. He put the hand under my chin._

_"What was the warning?" He leaned in, his face stopped being on fire._

_"A dragon slayer who reads my book falls under control of his or her own power, I am the power of the Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu." He whispered into my ear. Inferno then vanished, his cages did as well. He reappeared at the edge of our camp._

_"Parting is such sweet sorrow. I must be on my way though. There is havoc to cause." He waved at the 3 of us then vanished. He was heading straight towards the city. We all looked at each other than ran after him._

**_Normal POV_**

_I was still stuck in the black. What was going on? Suddenly the world went bright causing my to be blinded._

_"Flame, come back." I looked down to see Meredy hugging my tightly, her arms around my chest trapping my arms to it. I looked up and around. We were standing in the middle of a city, it was all burned to the ground. I couldn't hear a sound coming from anywhere, other than the sound of flames crackling. I saw Storm and Finn standing behind Meredy, they looked pretty beaten up._

_"What happened here?" I asked Meredy, she let go of me and pulled my face down for a kiss. She then started to explain what happened._

* * *

_I had to deal with the power a couple more times before I understood what caused it and what stopped it. The cause of it was Fairy Tail, the only way to stop it was Meredy. I found a way to let out the power on rocks, or the ground when I started to feel it trying to come out. It was a working solution. When Inferno would come out it would take more than an hour for Meredy to finally be able to stop it. Each time I transformed into Inferno it would also cause me a great deal of pain, that grow and grow every time I would fully transform._

* * *

"What is going on here?!" Erza yelled over my screams.

"Just do as he said. Get behind me and stay behind me. If any of you get hurt its your own fault." Meredy told them, mumbling the last sentence but sure that they all heard her.

"Why would it be our fault?" Lucy asked between my screams.

"You didn't let him go into the forest. Everything Flame does has a purpose, but not when it comes out. When it comes out he doesn't care who you are. You're all just bags of meat and bones to it." Storm told the other group.

"What is it?" Gray asked. My screams suddenly stopped, and I entered the all to familiar grasp of black.

**Inferno's POV**

"I am Inferno. I see you have brought me another toy Meredy." I looked over to the blonde, she was a busty girl.

"Keep your hands off Inferno." Meredy yelled back.

"Feisty today, eh? Well thanks for bringing an audience to my next havoc show." I disappeared and reappeared this time at the edge of their camp. "Too da loo!" I waved at them before entering the woods.

I jumped up over the trees to get a good vies of the surroundings. There was a town, but it was to far for me for this havoc. I then noticed a small glow in the forest about a mile from where I landed back on the ground. To bad for them, they were gonna be my target. I began to run towards the light I saw. I stuck my arms out and acted like a plane catching everything I touched to catch on fire. Oh how fun it was to be me!

**Meredy's POV**

"Hurry up, I have to catch him before he gets to far away." Storm and Finn nodded before we started running off in the direction Inferno went.

I turned my head ans noticed that the Fairy Tail group was following us.

"If you follow us your gonna get killed." I told them after they caught up.

"Then why are you going." Gray asked.

"Because I'm the only thing that can stop him."

"There must be some other way." Erza said appearing on the other side of me.

"Nope, tried everything. Water evaporates, so does ice. Fire gives him more power. Just by being in a 5ft radius can make you burn. I am the only sure way to stop him, without killing him." I said looking down after saying the last part.

"You know how to kill it?" Lucy asked finally catching up.

"Yeah, but that would mean both me and Flame would also die." The 3 stopped running for a moment after I told them that. They quickly caught back up.

"How do we do that, in case something happens." Torch asked, finally being serious.

"Storm and Finn are the only ones that know, and they will only do that as a final, and last resort." I sped up just enough to make sure that the others couldn't do the same. I had to find it and soon.

We finally saw the trees, they had all caught on fire. The Fairy Tail group stopped running in awe at what they saw. Storm, Finn, and I ran straight in following the fire towards our goal. Soon the Fairy Tail group caught back up again.

"We're getting close. Everyone file in behind Meredy." Storm yelled. Everyone did as she said. We ran into a clearing. There stood Inferno. He was looking at the burning bodies on the ground. They were probably the thieves we were supposed to catch.

He was distracted. I started to sneak around behind him, motioning for everyone to stay behind. I was a few feet from him now, if I could just hug him. I quickly took 2 more steps and opened my arms to put around him.

Inferno must have sensed me because He spun around and shoved me. I flew back into a tree. I coughed. The air had been knocked out of me. He then appeared right in front of me. He picked me up by the neck.

"Oh, Meredy. You won't get me that easily." He pulled me closer to him and kissed my cheek. "Just admit that you love me and leave that blasted Natsu behind. I know you think I'm better." He said.

"I love him more than you could even know." I stared him down.

"Did he say Natsu? What does this have to do with Natsu?" Lucy asked from over behind Inferno.

"Oh, you haven't told them. Well I am not going to let that little weakling show me up." He then shoved me up against the tree. He then kissed my cheek and made his way toward my lips. I tired to move away.

"Hey Inferno man. Fight me!" Torch yelled, catching Inferno off guard.

"You really wouldn't want that." It said turning it's head toward Torch and letting go of my neck. I fell to the ground. Inferno started walking towards the group. While he was distracted I ran up behind him and hugged him from behind.

"Natsu," I whispered. "Come back to us."

"No!" Inferno yelled trying to escape me. Within a minute all the flames had stopped and I felt the body go limp. I slide to the ground with him in my arms. I laid his body on the ground before I passed out, the connection between us coming back at a fast enough speed to make me go into his state of unconsciousness instantly.

* * *

**Fixed the cliffhanger!**

**And I added a flashback.**

**I hoped you all liked it.**

**REVIEW!**

**See you next time with a new chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I want to start writing another story. If anyone has a request PM me.**

**I really like writing this story.**

**Onward to chapter 8...**

* * *

I wan's fully awake yet, but at this point I could hear voices talking.

"You said you would tell us what was going on when we got back to camp. Now talk." Torch said in his serious tone.

"I want some answers too." Lucy said.

"One at a time will ya. First we need to heal them. Erza come help me." Storm said as she started fixing our matching wounds.

"Why do they have matching injuries?" Erza asked. I felt Storm lift my wrist and show her the connection mark, I suspect that Erza nodded after seeing it. Several minutes later they began to explain what had happened to me a while back.

"We suspect that the spell went wrong cause instead of giving him more power it just turns him into Inferno." Storm said finishing telling them the story. I could now feel the sun begin to shine on my face.

"And what did Inferno mean about Natsu?" Lucy asked, remembering what the power had said.

"For all I knew Natsu died in the mountains several months ago." Erza said, the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"That's what I heard too, but Flame always had a mysterious past. There's room for doubt." Storm said.

"The man always was odd when it came to his powers. Those 2 had been one of the original 4 to start the guild, they are almost inseparable." Finn stated.

"Let's ask them when they wake up." Happy said. He walked over and poked my face.

"He gets really angry when people wake him, and neither of them ever talk about time before the guild was made." Finn said. I finally found enough energy to wake up. I opened my eyes and sat straight up.

"Flame your awake." Lucy said.

"I heard your conversation. Don't try and dig into my past. I left that all behind. I don't want it anymore. I have Meredy, and my guild, I don't need any of my old family. So butt out of my business." I turned around and looked at the sleeping Meredy. "Get up you faker." I told her. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"I can't ever fool you anymore." She pouted. She grabbed around my neck and pulled herself up, I was the one to initiate the kiss.

"Get a room!" Finn yelled.

"Kay, we'll just kick you out when we get back to the hotel. You 2 can stay with the Fairy Tail mages." I said before picking up Meredy and taking her into our tent. I zipped it up and began to listen to the people outside's conversation again. Meredy did the same.

"He doesn't like his past?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, from what we know his old family loved him greatly, he did something bad and they disowned him, leaving him to fend for himself. He lost his eye and arm because of this." Storm told her.

"But what about Natsu. What did Inferno mean?" Gray asked this time, you could hear the sadness coming from him when he spoke about the dragon slayer.

"I think Meredy was in love with him once, and Flame was taught by him." Storm told everyone.

"That would make sense. I still miss him. We all do." Erza said speaking for everyone. The conversation continued to repeat itself after that. Gray on the other hand didn't quite believe what Storm told him. He knew that Natsu was still alive, and that Flame was hiding something big in his past.

* * *

We decided to leave after lunch. We got to the hotel 3 hours later. We get to stay there tonight free of charge, but then we have to go home tomorrow. We went out to lunch with the Fairy Tail group and on our way back to the hotel something caught me off guard.

I was walking in the back of the group, suddenly Gray was next to me. He grabbed my left arm and pulled me into the next alley.

"Who are you?" He said shoving me up against the wall.

"Flame Goldfire." I told him the name I go by.

"No! Who are you really!?" He began to yell.

"I am Flame Goldfire." I told him with a straight face.

"I know that's not the full truth. Tell me right now, your birth name." Gray said calming down.

"I left that name and life behind." I said bluntly.

"Can you tell me anything?" He asked desperately.

"Sorry, I'm afraid not you ice princess." I then shoved him off and followed the rest of the group to the hotel.

I had just told him more about myself than my whole guild knows. I hope he understands.

We left the next morning. I was glad to have left Fairy Tail and go home. Gray hadn't spoken to me since yesterday. Meredy and I planned on using the spa tickets we got within a month or so, we also got the second pair of tickets which we planned on saving for after the GMG.

* * *

It's been more than a year and a half since our mission with Fairy Tail. I have learned to control the power more, and we plan on leaving to train for the GMG in a week, the GMG is in 4 months. Ultear and Jellal are getting married, and we told them about our relationship, not about the mate part yet. Jellal is telling us who is going to be in the games.

"This is gonna be our first year in the games. We want to show them what we can do. I want Meredy, Finn, Storm, and Flame to be out team." Everyone cheered, they knew we were the strongest team. "Get ready to leave for training, I will see you 4 at the end of the week to leave for your training." He continued.

"Yes, sir." We all said then left to pack.

* * *

Training has been quite hard, over 3 months in and I can now control most of the power, but I still fall under the control of Inferno from time to time. We all have new found strength that will help us at least get 2nd in this years GMG. We don't quite have enough power to become 1st though.

"Attack me." Meredy said.

"All right, but I warned you." I ran towards my girlfriend. I lit my fist on fire and jumped at her.

"Speed of sense." Within the blink of an eye she had moved and started attacking me with her other attacks. She made sure that none of them hit me, but she was able to pin me to a tree.

"I win." She laughed, I scoffed at her.

"I'll win next time." I told her as she started unpinning me from the wall.

"There is no next time. We leave for the GMG in 2 days."

"Fine, than I'll just not love you for a week." I told her.

"You wouldn't be able to survive that long without me."

"You are so evil." I said leaning down and kissing her.

"Maybe." She said in a sing-song tone. I picked her up, she hugged onto my chest as I made my way to our campsite.

In a week we will be at this years GMG and I can finally hurt Fairy Tail for what they did.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know.**

**I didn't want to start the GMG till the next chapter and I didn't know what to add.**

**I hope you still liked it.**

**See you with the next chapter soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone!**

**I am so sorry I didn't post a chapter sooner.**

**Continue the reviews.**

**Any suggestions on what to add will be accepted. So please tell me what you want to happen.**

* * *

"Why do you get so sick on trains?" Finn asked as he looked at my figure disgusted. "I bet you only act that way so you can have your head on Meredy's lap."

"No, he has always been like this. I'm just trying to comfort him." Meredy retorted.

"I have never seen someone get so motion-sick." Storm said. The train screeched to a stop. As soon as it stopped moving I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the train car.

"Then he's perfectly fine." Storm said astounded at me.

"Let's just go to the inn already." I told her. She then lead us towards our assigned inn, she was the only one who knew where it was. We got to the inn and got our room. There were 4 beds and a balcony.

"I claim this bed." Storm told us as she walked over to one of the beds near the balcony.

"I want this one." Finn said as he jumped on the bed next to the one Storm had claimed.

"Meredy and I will have this bed." I walked over to the other bed next to the balcony.

"Actually, they said we each had to have our own bed." Storm announced, I groaned and placed my stuff on the bed next to the one I had claimed for me and Meredy.

"What do we do now?" Finn asked as he stared at the ceiling.

"Wait here until midnight. They will tell us what the preliminaries are then. So we can't leave the room." Storm answered. Me and Finn groaned at the thought. I looked over to see Meredy reading, I hoped over on to her bed. I closed her book and set it on the bedside table. I then went in to kiss her.

"Hey! Don't do that in front of us!" Storm yelled. I turned my head and looked at her. I then picked up Meredy bridal style and went into the bathroom.

"Do you really want to do it?" Meredy asked me. She was sitting on the counter and I was locking the door.

"Of course, it's been awhile since we have and I miss your taste." I told her. "Now why don't we take a shower."

* * *

I came out wearing my normal outfit and rubbing my wet hair with a towel, Meredy followed close behind her hair up in a towel, she was also wearing her normal clothes.

"Have fun?" Finn asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, you should try it sometime. It's very refreshing." I told him.

"Stop it." Meredy said punching my arm playfully. We then went to our separate beds and waited for the preliminaries to be announced.

* * *

"Hello everyone and welcome to this years GMG!" The usual pumpkin head man told all the participating guild. "This year's prelims will be a show of your powers. You will all answer a set of questions that will let you pass through a maze, but you have to answer using magic. Let the prelims begin!"

We were all sent into a maze, every few yards they would ask us a question. Storm answered a lot of the questions due to the fact she has a lot of variety in her powers. We got through the prelims with ease, we were then escorted into a waiting room. We were then called out to enter the main stadium.

"Here in 3rd place is one of the newest guilds in Fiore: Crime Sorcière!" We entered the stadium, in the stadium were 2 other guilds. Lamia Scale was there; Lyon, Sherry, Jura, and Chelia. Blue Pegasus was the only other guild there; the Trimens, and Ichiya. We took our spot and waited for the others to be announced.

"2nd place goes to: Sabertooth, still coming in second best." In walked Rogue, Sting, Minerva, and Rufus.

"First place goes to the one and only guild that has one it's way to the top: Fairy Tail." Gajeel, Wendy, Gray, and Erza came in. Gray kept his eyes locked on me. Apparently the GMG announcer noticed.

"Look here everyone! Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail and Flame Goldfire from Crime Sorcière seem to be glaring daggers at each other. Why don't they start us off! Can everyone else exit the arena." Everyone left, leaving me and Gray to start off the games. We both walked towards the center of the arena. Gray got into a fighting stance, I stayed in a normal position. The power started to grow.

"Begin!" The announcer shouted.

"Ice-make: Lance!" Gray shouted. A lance made of ice was sent flying towards me, aimed at my heart. I set my body on fire, the lance quickly melted as it entered a foot distance away from me. I had practiced well, I don't need to call out my powers, just think about them. I ran towards Gray moving all of my fire into my fists. He successfully dodged my fists. I moved quickly spun on my heel and kicked him in the gut. He flew backwards and landed on his back. He got up and ran towards me fist raised. Instead of moving to dodge his fist, I caught it in my unbandaged hand.

"I know who you are." He told me. I threw him back with a kick to the chest. I used the power to add heat into my flames, I lit my whole body on fire and ran towards him.

"I knew that. Did you tell anyone?" I asked, setting my foot on his chest and putting most of my weight on it. His shirt started to burn where I stepped. He wasn't burned yet.

"No." I stepped off his chest and punched the ground next to his head.

"Keep it that way." I told him before walking off towards the waiting room.

"It looks like the winner is Fla- Wait a second Gray seems to be getting back up." The announcer said. I spun around just to be met with a fist to my face.

"I am not giving up that easily." He yelled towards my figure that was lying on the ground. "Ice-make: Armor." Gray was then covered in a layer of ice.

"You think that will stop me!" I yelled at him as I stood up. The power continued to grow and I fueled it all into making my fire hotter.

"No, but I know your weakness." He yelled towards me. "Ice-make: Mirror Shield."

What was he doing? I then noticed what was reflecting in the mirror. In the reflection was all of the Fairy Tail guild watching our fight.

"You don't want to do this!" I shouted at him, the power was going to reach it's limit. I had to get rid of it before Inferno showed up.

"Maybe I do." He told me.

"Then you might very well die." I retorted before sending out a massive wave of fire from my body, the temperature of the fire was enough to burn down a building before it even caught fire. It didn't stretch out to far though, just enough to reach the edge of the arena. I fell to my knees after sending out so much magic. The power was no gone, for the moment and Gray lay on the ground several feet away everything but his underwear was scorched off his body, his hair was also incredibly singed. I slowly started to get up.

"It looks like the winner is Flame Goldfire, of Crime Sorcière." After hearing that the crowd cheered. I stood there in the middle of the arena for a moment before spinning around and leaving to go see my team. A medical team came out and took Gray on a stretcher, another one followed me to the waiting room.

"I said I'm alright!" I told the medical team before slamming the door shut. I walked over and sat on the couch by Meredy, who immediately pulled my head into her lap and stroked my hair.

"I know that your not fine." She told me, I looked up at her.

"I can't hide anything from you." I then pulled her head down and kissed her.

"Can we have all the teams back out in the arena!" A voice said over an intercom. I groaned as I stood up and walked with the rest of my team out to the arena.

"For the first event we need a member from every team to stay in the arena while the others go up into the balcony to watch." The announcer told us.

"I'll stay." Meredy said.

"No, you need to rest. And so do you Flame. I'll go." Storm told us. We all nodded and went up to the balcony to watch, leaving Storm to do the first event. Eve, Sherry, Rufus, and Erza were the other teams picks.

"You will need to go through the maze and battle anyone you find. Once you have lost you are teleported out of the maze, last mage standing wins. Begin!" After the announcer said this walls appeared all over the arena creating a giant maze. A screen showing Storm in the maze appeared in front of us. She was walking down a hallway when she ran into Sherry. The fight lasted 5 minutes before Sherry was left in a pile of hail. Sherry was then teleported out of the arena. Storm continued walking. Eve had also been defeated and was now with his team. Storm was then confined in a small hallway space.

"What the hell?! I thought I was supposed to fight someone! Not get trapped!" She yelled as she looked up. Rufus was then teleported back to where his team was and both of the walls that trapped Storm fell back down revealing Erza. Erza was wearing her Morning Star armor.

"I see that you are my next opponent. Crime Sorcière seems to have become a powerful guild." Erza said.

"Nah, it's just the members." Storm replied. "Weather-make: Snow Dragon!" Storm yelled. A huge white dragon appeared behind her, it slowly walked around her and towards Erza. "Weather-make: Lightning Dragon Armor!" She shouted, a shell appeared around the dragon she had just made and it sparked with lightning.

"What is this magic?" Erza asked bewildered by what lay in front of her.

"It's a rare magic known as weather-make. Very few can actually control the things they make, or can't even make things. All-in-all most just give up. I am one of the only 5 known weather-make mages. I am known as Storm for a reason." Storm answered as she stayed behind the dragon. The dragon turned to look at Storm for a second. Storm nodded and the dragon ran towards Erza, and ate her. For a few moments everyone went silent, then the dragon blew up revealing Erza in her Flame Empress Armor.

"I thought you could only manipulate fire, not make it with that armor!" Storm said shocked.

"Well it seems there is still enough fire in the air for me to do this. I must give Flame credit for his fight though." Erza replied. I started to see Storm falter in her walk towards Erza, she had used too much power in that attack, she was completely drained of all her magic.

"Well, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." Storm told Erza, stopping a few feet from said woman. She pulled out a small dagger that was attached to the end of a rope. She spun the dagger a bit til she was holding the rope, she then threw it towards Erza. It somehow managed to wrap around Erza and cause her to fall to the ground. Storm walked over toward Erza, who was struggling to get free. "This rope is unbreakable, it's infused with Adamantine."

"Oh, you shouldn't have told me that." Erza then transformed into her Adamantine Armor and broke the rope with ease.

"Shit." I heard Storm say under her breath.

"Heaven's Wheel Armor." Erza said and switched into the said armor. Storm was easily defeated after that, having no other weapons on hand. Instead of being teleported out the walls fell and another medical team came out and took Storm away to get healed.

"The winner is Erza of Fairy Tail. Today's result's leave Lamia Scale in 4th, Blue Pegasus in 3rd, Sabertooth in 2nd, and Fairy Tail and Crime Sorcière tied for 1st. That will be all for today's games, rest up and be back here tomorrow." The announcer told everyone. We all left for our dorms for the night.

The next week was going to be full of surprise.

* * *

**FYI I haven't really watched any of the episodes that have the GMG in it, I have read it though. If any of this seems off please tell me.**

**In other words.**

**REVIEW!**

**Tell me anything that you want to happen!**

**See you guys soon with a new chapter.**

**Have a great day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Sorry I haven't posted a chapter for this in awhile, but I've been working on my other stories, so don't be too mad.**

**Well continue those awesome reviews!**

**Here's the next chapter...**

* * *

"What do you mean we have to sleep in different dorms! And with the other teams!" I shouted after Meredy headed off towards the girls dorm while we were diverted off on another course.

"Flame come on. If you need someone to help change your bandages then I can do that just as well as Meredy can." Finn told me.

"Uh... NO! YOUR A GUY! WHY IN ALL OF EARTHLAND WOULD I LET YOU HELP CHANGE MY BANDAGES!" I shouted in his face, gathering the attention of the male members from Sabertooth which were walking by. We all stared at each other for a moment before I spun on my heel and stomped towards my assigned room grumbling curses as I went.

"What his problem?" Sting asked Finn after he thought I couldn't hear him.

"Well he can't use his right arm so he hides it in bandages. Meredy usually helps him because she is his girlfriend, but she is staying at the other dorm house. He is also really overprotective of her." I heard Finn tell him. I stopped walking for a second and picked up a rock. I then turned around and threw it. The rock successfully managed to hit Finn's head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR HOTHEAD!?" He yelled to me.

"I ALSO HAVE REALLY GOOD HEARING!" I shouted back. I then turned and ran towards the dorm, Finn chasing after me.

"You are so gonna get it!" I heard him yell, but not as loudly as before. I just laughed and continued running to the dorm.

"Quite a lively bunch aren't they." I heard Rufus tell his group as they walked slowly behind us.

"Yup, let's just wait to see Finn's magic." Sting told Rufus.

* * *

"Flame! Get up! We have to go to the stadium!" I heard Finn yelling from outside my door.

"Not without Meredy!" I yelled back at him.

"I'm gonna bust this door down if you don't come out in the next 10 minutes." I heard him yell back.

"You don't have that much strength." I shouted back, slowly falling asleep.

"I can get some of the other guilds to help me." I heard him yell again. I shot out of bed almost immediately, suddenly remembering that I forgot to put new bandages on my arm last night. I quickly got dressed and made sure to cover my arm with my jacket and some gloves. I put some bandages in my pocket so that Meredy could help me when we met back up. I got to the door and opened it with my normal arm.

"Let's go." I said as I passed Finn and headed towards the stadium.

* * *

We entered the stadium just to be told that we had to start the first round of today's games with or without our entire team. Minerva and Jura were the first to battle. Jura won by a landslide, literally. It took them awhile to do their battle though.

"Our next event will be between all the guilds. Can one member from each guild enter the arena." The announcer told us.

"I'll go." Finn told us as he made his way to the arena. Storm had joined us an hour ago, she was covered in bandages. Meredy had also helped me reapply mine.

"Sorry but I cant allow that!" I yelled at Finn, who spun around just in time to watch me jump off the balcony and into the arena.

"Flame!" He yelled at me as I landed in the arena. I waved up at him with my bandaged hand and winked at Meredy. I felt my cheeks heat up, meaning that she was also blushing. I turned to face the rest of the guild's members who had decided to do the event. By Lamia Scales door stood Lyon. Blue Pegasus had sent out Hibiki. Sabertooth sent out Sting. Fairy Tail had sent out Gajeel. Oh man, this was going to be fun!

"Would all the participating members step on one of the red X's in the arena." The announcer commanded us. We all did as he said.

"The last person to standing wins." Is all the announcer said before the ground shook and anything part of the ground that had an X on it began to float up into the air. Each of the mages in the arena was able to keep their balance as 50 or so clumps of ground floated up into the air.

"Begin." We all picked a target and ran towards them, jumping from one floating clump of ground to the next. Lyon, Sting and Gajeel collided on the biggest clump of rocks that was nearest to Lamia's gate on the ground below. I started a fight with Hibiki in the center of the arena's clumps. I jumped high up into the air, igniting my body in flames. I brought down my fist on Hibiki, he went flying and slid off the rock he had landed on. I ran over to the rock and punched it with all my strength, it began to crack. I jumped onto a nearby rock cluster as the rock crumbled and fell to the ground below, Hibiki fell with the rock clumps. I looked over to see that Lyon had also fallen to the ground, unable to stand his ground against the 2 dragon slayers. Said dragon slayers were now making their way towards me.

"What? Oh, that's just not cool. Taking out the puny guys first so you can fight each other. That's so childish, and I thought you were adults." I told them. Something obviously snapped because the 2 lunged at me. I easily dodged their move by jumping off of Sting's head and onto one of the higher floating clumps, with my normal hand behind my back. I turned around just in time to see Sting face plant into one of the rocks, he nearly fell to the ground below. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw my dusty foot print on the back of his head. I fell onto the clump I was on and rolled around laughing my butt off. Suddenly they were both standing over my figure, which was still laying on the ground.

"Hello. Nice to see you two again. How was the honeymoon?" I asked jokingly. The two then aimed a punch at my face. I was too fast for them and moved out of the way just as their fists hit the rock and it started to crumble beneath their feet.

"Why aren't you two fighting each other, or talking? I mean I don't mind talking myself, but still it tends to speed things along." I told them as they stood up on the rocks they had managed to grab hold of before they fell to the ground like Hibiki and Lyon.

"Come on, do something worth while. I feel like I'm at the zoo and you guys are the sleeping lions that everyone wants to see roar." I told them after nothing happened for a minute. They looked at each other than back at me.

"Iron Dragon's club!" Gajeel shouted his arm became a steel club that he swung towards me. I jumped up on to it, surprising the other 2 dragon slayers. I ran down the length of his club and kicked him in the face before he could think of anything to do. I landed on a clump behind him while he stumbled backwards and fell towards the ground.

"How are you so fast?" Sting asked me once he was back in reality.

"Well I've had a lot of motivation in my training." I told him as I sat on the edge of my clump and let my legs swing beneath it.

"Enlighten me." He said again as he walked towards me. I fell back onto the clump and looked up at the sky.

"I have a bone to pick with Fairy Tail." I told him, I sat up and looked him in the eye, he had gotten close enough to almost be on the same clump as me.

"What did they do?" He asked.

"They caused all my pain. They are the reason I can no longer use my right arm correctly. They caused me to lose sight in my left eye, along with the scars around it." I told him with a serious look in my eyes. "But that isn't important. What is, is that I can defeat you without using my magic. I might borrow some of the power though." I told him as I planted a wicked grin on my face and jumped up. Before he could do anything I quickly kicked his face and sent him flying through several rock clumps. He grabbed onto one of the clumps he passed and pulled himself up onto it.

"Congrats. That was a kick enhanced with the power and you were actually able to stop yourself before you ran out of rock clumps." I told him while clapping. Instead of answering he just ran back towards me a fist covered in light raised. I turned around and ran towards a suitable rock clump near the edge of the arena, I stopped and turned around to face Sting who was 2 yards away. As he got closer I started stomping on the rock clump I stood on, it slowly started to crack. Sting's fist was a foot from my face. I stomped hard one last time, I fell through the remaining parts of the clump I had been standing on. Sting kept going and flew off the edge and down towards the ground below while I landed on one of the lower clumps of rock and stayed in the upper part of the arena.

"The winner is Flame Goldfire from Crime Sorcière!" The announcer said. The crowd burst into cheers. The clumps of ground started to float back down, I ran across the clumps and managed to jump onto my teams balcony just as the clumps passed it. Today's event wasn't as fun as I thought it would be.

"That's all today! Get home safe and see you tomorrow!" The announcer said. Everyone started to file out of the stadium. I felt someone watching me and turned back to look into the stands. I saw a flash of scarlet hair turn around and leave the Fairy Tail balcony. Was Erza the one watching me?

* * *

"Finn, give her some air." We were walking towards the dorms after picking up Storm from the infirmary. Finn and Storm had their first kiss in the infirmary right as we had checked her out. They then started a makeout session as we walked towards the dorms, I'm amazed they haven't tripped yet. Finn just waved a hand at me, and I scoffed at his action. I had my arm over Meredy's shoulders.

"I need to go back to the stadium, I forgot something." I told Meredy as I let go of her shoulder. "See you tomorrow." I told her as I kissed her than ran off towards the stadium.

"Finn let go of her!" I heard Meredy yell as I ran off.

It took me a few minutes to get to our waiting room, it then took me several more minutes to find my missing glove. I had started to use my bandaged arm as well.

"Aha! I found it!" I yelled after digging it out of the couch.

"So you can use your arm." I spun around to see a scarlet haired mage standing in the doorway of the waiting room. I then realized that I had dug the glove out of the couch using my dragon arm. Shit!

"What are you doing here?" I said with a serious tone as I stood up and walked over to her, tensing up a bit.

"I needed to know if it was really you." She said in a shy tone, totally unlike her.

"Who told you?" I started feeling angry.

"Gray, after yesterday's games." I was standing right in front of her. Looking straight into her eyes. I punched the wall after hearing what she said. "Why did you do that to him? He was your friend!" She began to yell.

"Yeah, was my friend. I am no longer Natsu. Natsu died when you all left him for nothing, he died when I lost my arm! I am not the man you knew." I pushed past her and started heading towards the dorm. I put the glove in my pocket so I could keep track of it.

"Natsu wait." I felt her grab my dragon arm and pull, the bandages that rapped it ripped off revealing my red scaled arm.

"I. Am. Not. NATSU!" I yelled at her. The power seemed to explode to an amount that I haven't ever felt before. I fell to the floor, this amount of the power was making my head hurt. I heard footsteps, but they seemed to disappear in my screams of pain. Inferno's fire hadn't showed up yet. I started trying to contain the screams so I could hear what was going on.

"What did you do!?" I heard Storm scream. I also heard the screams of Meredy who was also feeling my pain. I gritted my teeth at the thought.

"I grabbed him, and I called him by his name." Erza replied.

"Then what happened!" Storm said still yelling. I heard a small thump and then someone was beside me.

"Flame. What's wrong? Talk to me here." I sorta recognized the voice as Finn's. I could only let out a few groans of pain, still trying to contain the screams.

"What is going on out here?" Someone else came in and said this. I heard other footsteps come with the man.

I didn't hear anything after that due to my screams being released to join Meredy's. I felt a sudden burst of energy that enveloped my body in a burst of black fire.

I let out another loud scream before everything went quiet, Meredy's screams seem to have stopped just as fast as mine.

I felt her connection to me fade and disappear, the black fire seemed to stay around me.

"Something's wrong. This isn't Inferno." I heard Meredy's voice say as she walked over to me. I still lay on the ground my knees below me, and hunched over. I was breathing heavily.

'What are we waiting for lets go cause some chaos.' The voice echoed inside my head.

'Who are you?' I asked it.

'I am Inferno, your demon. You have found a mode of the power that even I haven't heard of. You must really hate Fairy Tail.' It answered.

'Well what does it do?' I asked it.

'How am I supposed to know!? It must mean that we get to work together or something. Here let me try something.' Suddenly the flames around my flickered then got even bigger.

'What did you do?'

'I must have control over the power while you get the body. Can we please go do something, I'm bored.'

'Fine.' I slowly stood up and looked at the people who stood around me. Erza and the rest of the Fairy Tail GMG team, along with my team, and the Sabertooth team all stood around me, watching me.

"You have ignited a new power Erza." I said, my voice was a mixture between mine and Inferno's. I then started a ball of fire in my dragon arm and sent it through the wall between where we were and the arena. The ball of fire blew up causing most of the wall to burn. I walked through the hole and vanished, leaving all the teams there open mouthed and staring at where my figure just was.

'Let's go cause some chaos.' I told Inferno as we disappeared into the darkening sky of a night with no moon.

* * *

**Long chapter, with excitement.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Well I've been worked to the bone this week so I am so tired!**

**If the end of the story seemed odd, sorry.**

**REVIEW!**

**Next chapter won't be for some time. I'm going camping, yay.**

**Well I hope to get it posted soon.**

**Have a great day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Spent a week camping. It was fun.**

**Now I'm back, YAY! For only 3 days before I go backpacking. "Yay." I say sarcastically.**

**Well anyways, here's the long awaited chapter...**

* * *

**Flashback: Meredy's POV**

_I turned to watch Flame run towards the stadium. I then turned to the new happy couple._

_"Finn let go of her!" I yelled. Finn held up a finger. I groaned and started walking away from him and Storm, still lip-locked. I stopped for a second and looked back at the two, now not kissing anymore. They had started walking towards me, hand-in-hand._

_"You jealous?" Finn said as he caught up to me._

_"I did more with Flame by this point in our relationship. Compared to you two, that is." I told him, when I saw his jaw drop, I couldn't help but laugh at him._

_We walked for a couple more minutes before I started feeling angry, for no reason. I stopped walking. I quickly turned on my heel and ran towards the stadium where Flame was._

_"Meredy! What's going on? Is something wrong?" Storm asked trying to keep the same pace as me._

_"Something's wrong with Flame." I told her as I felt my left hand start to hurt. Finn had finally caught up and we were at the stadium. I felt a surge of power in me before I collapsed to the ground and started to scream. Storm ran off towards our waiting room while Finn helped me walk down the hall to where storm went._

_"What did you do!?" I heard Storm scream at someone. I heard someone answer, but they were to quite for me to hear._

_"Then what happened!" Storm yelled. I finally saw Flame curled up on the ground in pain, and Storm yelling at Erza. Finn set me on the ground near him then went to talk to Flame. I heard Flame groan in response to what Finn must have asked._

_Suddenly the rest of the Fairy Tail team, and the Sabertooth team showed up. I heard Gajeel ask something that I couldn't hear over the throbbing in my head._

_Flame had started to scream with me. I felt another burst of energy through me, but Flame's body had been engulfed in black fire._

_He let out another loud scream and we both went quiet. I felt out connection fade and disappear. I tried to reconnect us, but Flame must of slowly become immune to the spell since it wouldn't work on him anymore._

_I stood up and started walking over to Flame, the black fire still around him._

_"Something's wrong. This isn't Inferno." I said, walking over to him. Everyone stayed quiet as I slowly walked over to Flame, all you could hear was his heavy breathing._

_I was almost at his side when the flames around him flickered a bit before getting bigger. I took a few more steps towards him._

_Then he just stood up, he looked around at everyone, his eyes lingered on my a bit longer than anyone else._

_"You have ignited a new power Erza." His voice sounded like his own mixed with Inferno's. He raised his dragon arm that had somehow lost it's bandages and sent a fire ball at the wall between us and the arena. He walked over and through it before disappearing._

**End Flashback: Meredy's POV**

"This is bad." I said walking over to the hole in the wall.

"Who... No, what was that?" I heard Gajeel ask.

"That was something apparently you created." Finn said angrily walking up to Erza and the rest of Fairy Tail's team. Storm grabbed his hand and started to hold him back.

"Finn. Calm down." Storm said, able to get in front of him. He took a deep breathe and focused his attention on Storm. "They don't know what they did." She said. Finn just turned around and walked around one of the nearest corners. There was shouting and the sound of something hitting the wall hard. Storm ran around the corner to go deal with the idiot who didn't know better then to punch the wall.

"What did he mean, we created it?" Wendy said looking up at me.

"That was Natsu." Gray said walking to the front of the group.

"What!?" Sting and Gajeel yelled at the same time.

"We got defeated by the flame-brain?" Gajeel asked. I nodded to him.

"Yeah, well you all did something and he became this. I don't know what happened tonight, but I have a bad feeling." I told them. I then turned back into looking out into the dark arena.

"We need to find him before something bad happens." Finn said coming back with Storm, holding his fist in his hand while blood dripped from it.

"Let's split up. I'm gonna take Finn to the infirmary, Gray and Rufus you come with me as well. Erza, Minerva, Rogue you go search the assigned areas for all GMG members. Sting, Wendy, Gajeel, and Meredy you go search the city. Everyone meet back here in 2 hours, we have to find him before any casualties happen. Head out." Storm said, everyone split into the teams she gave and went to their areas.

Flame where are you?

**Flame's POV**

We went up into the sky. I looked down at the city below. It was lit up with lights and sounds. Cheers and laughs, screams and shouts.

'Where should we start?' I asked Inferno, whose chaotic nature was rubbing off on me.

'Let's start at the park over there, the one with the bonfire in the middle.' He told me, I heard him laugh creepily.

I sent us flying in the direction of the park. I now hovered around 50 feet above said park.

'We should have a name for ourselves.' I told Inferno.

'How about Scorch?' He asked.

'Oh! I like it.' I told him before hurtling us towards the ground in a spiral of black fire. We came crashing to the ground in the middle of the bonfire. The fire slowly joined ours and became dark. Everyone in the park seemed to be frozen.

'This is gonna be fun.' I heard another voice in my head say. It was higher than Inferno's, but deeper then mine.

'Who're you?' I heard Inferno ask the new voice.

'I'm Blaze. I'll explain everything later, right now it's my turn.' He told us. He somehow took hold of my body and our magic. Suddenly he sent a black blast of fire into the sky. Black fire rained down on all the people in the park. People started running around screaming and trying to get away from the fire.

'That is so cool!' I heard Inferno fangirl. 'You've gotta teach me that.'

'Sorry. My move, and mine alone.' Blaze answered. Inferno groaned in response. 'Well let's go do more damage.' He then sent us flying upwards into the sky, he did spins and flips and then hovered us over the city's square. 'Flame, take the wheel and do your worst.'

I got full control of the body and magic. I sent us straight up higher in the air. I then stopped us close to 100 feet above the ground. I then dove straight down towards the ground, when I was within 15 feet I flipped my feet below me and sent all the black fire into my dragon arm. I landed on the ground making a crater and punched the ground sending a wave of black fire through the square. There wasn't anyone there so only a few food stands caught fire and exploded.

"Oh man, that was great." I said as I stood up.

'Damn right it was.' Blaze said.

'Can I go next!' Inferno yelled, making our head throb.

'Don't do that.' I told him.

'I'm gonna do whatever I want.' He answered.

'Well your in-control so take us for a ride.' Blaze told us. Inferno then put all the power into making us run faster.

'Where are we going?' I asked.

'Blaze can you block out Flame?' He asked, instead of answering me.

'Yup.' Blaze answered.

'Do it.' In the blink of an eye, I could no loner see, or hear anything as if I were unconscious. This sucks.

**Blaze's POV**

'So what's up?' I asked as we turned onto another street, which were all suspiciously empty.

'Were gonna find Flame's girlfriend. He doesn't want us messing with her, he's really protective of her.' He told me.

'Well of course, you idiot. We're a dragon slayer, he's being protective of his mate. You are so dense.' I ranted at him.

'Then you take control, follow the thing that smells like strawberries and us. She will have pink hair.' He told me, I took control and sent us up in the air. I scanned the possible areas she could be in.

'Where should we check first?' I asked.

'Let's look near the... Down town area.' I then started heading towards what must have been the down town.

'Hey, is that her?' I said pointing at a girl with pink hair, she was with 2 other guys and a younger girl.

'Yup. Lets go in... Ninja style.' I laughed, but did it anyways cause who doesn't love ninjas. I landed in an alley, I put out the black fire, and walked into the street. The reason the rest of the city was so empty was because everyone had apparently been down town at a festival. I walked up to a costume stand and bought a mask. It had a black base color, 3 red strips coming down from the eye holes and across the cheeks, it didn't have a mouth hole, the nose had a blue strip going down the center of it, and there was a green yin and yang symbol in the middle of the forehead. I also bought a black cloak. I put them back on and started blending in with everyone else on the street. The girl we were after was walking straight towards us, I stopped right in the middle of the crowd to make sure they noticed me. I then disappeared in a puff of black fire and reappeared in front of their group.

"Oh, man. You were holding back, she is smokin' hot." I said aloud.

'I know, right!' He yelled. My head throbbed for a moment.

'Don't yell in the head.' I told him. I was then grabbed by two arms, one on each side. Gajeel was on the left, while Sting had my dragon arm.

"Bad chose." I clicked my tongue disapprovingly. I sent out fire restraints that trapped them both to the ground.

'Let me out. I have been waiting for a time when I could kiss that babe.' Inferno said.

'Kay, dude. Don't ever say that again. And I get her first.' I then blocked him out so I could only hear my thoughts. I took off the cloak and mask, letting them fall to the stone below. I walked over and put a hand on Meredy's cheek.

"You are too beautiful for words." I heard my voice alone, finally I might add.

"Who are you? What happened to Flame and Inferno?" She asked.

"Oh, I just put them to sleep for a bit. They'll wake up soon, but not until I'm done with you. Together we're Scorch, but currently you can call me Blaze." I told her brushing some hair out of her face. I was then pulled back by a hug.

"Come back to us." I heard Wendy say from behind me. I felt myself begin to seep into a dark abyss. I felt the magic I used disappear and I fell to the ground after Wendy had let go. I slowly lost consciousness and fell into the dark all to remembered black abyss of my life before Flame and Inferno.

**Meredy's POV**

"Hey, get up and carry him back to the stadium." I told the two dragon slayers who still lay on the ground.

"Fine, little miss bossy." Gajeel told me. He and Sting picked up Flame and we all walked towards the stadium.

Everyone was waiting by the hole in the wall when we arrived.

"Oh thank god you found him." Storm said walking to meet us.

"He sorta found us." I told her.

"How did you stop him?" Rufus asked, memorizing the conversation for later use.

"Wendy hugged him when he wasn't paying attention." I told him, he nodded.

"Well we need to get to the dorms before midnight, so you guys deal with him will ya." Minerva said before walking off, we all followed close behind. When we split up I heard all the guys start complaining about who gets to put him in his bedroom, and stuff like that.

"I didn't mean to cause all this." Erza told me looking down as we entered the dorm.

"It's alright, we'll know more about all this tomorrow. Don't worry about it." We then split up to our designated rooms to have a well deserved sleep after working so hard.

I hope Flame's alright.

* * *

**A well needed chapter after a week of nothing.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Continue reviewing!**

**Your all awesome.**

**Continue reading and have a nice day.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I will be able to post new chapters more frequently now. No more camping for awhile!**

**I will always accept tips and suggestions for the story.**

**And to a recent reviewer: Nalu and Jerza aren't the only couples out there!**

**Sorry for calling you out on it, but try and widen your horizons cause some people don't like Nalu and Jerza.**

**Anyways! Sorry for that last little comment.**

**We're back to Flame's POV by the way..**

**Here's chapter 12 everyone...**

* * *

I was currently unconscious, but if you were in my mind you would be able to hear Inferno and Blaze fighting in my head.

"That little punk broke my groove. I really wanted to do that pink haired girl." Blaze complained.

"Dude! That's my girlfriend your talking about!" I exclaimed. We can't yell cause then we all feel the pain.

"Well she is quite a catch. I mean dude, you are seriously holding back. I would have put a ring on that by now to make sure she wouldn't leave." Inferno commented.

"You are a flame-brained moron. We all in turn are a single dragon slayer. Dragon slayer's mate for life you idiot." Blaze told Inferno.

"Well I wanna know why you two are still here. Shouldn't you two have left when Wendy put the fire out?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you, we are now the voices in your head. And we can take control of your body in specific conditions, or when we are in Scorch mood. Scorch mood will be put in effect when you feel the power rise. But hey, we're here and you have to deal with us." Blaze told us.

"That is epic!" Inferno yelled, me and blaze then mentally punched him for yelling.

"What are the conditions?" I asked.

"When you feel a lot of any emotion at one time. We can stay in control from a few hours to a few days." Blaze told me.

"I can't wait." Inferno said, after recovering from the damage we caused him.

"I will find a way to cage you both if you touch Meredy." I told them straight up.

"Yeah well if we can't have Meredy who can we go after?" Blaze asked, clearly intent on finding out the answer. I thought for a moment. They shouldn't go after random strangers cause that would make me break the mate bond between me and Meredy, but I don't want them to do anything to her.

"You can warm up to Meredy, but if she rejects either of you, you must give up and stay away from girls and Meredy when your in control." I told them.

"Oh ho ho. That's a pretty could deal. I accept the challenge." Inferno told me. I face palmed. He thought this was all a game.

"Well, I am sick of you two." Blaze said. We then started to argue over who-knows-what.

"Can we all just shut up. Even if my body's asleep, I still need mental rest. Now let's all see if we can get any sleep." I said, trying to stay calm.

"Fine." I heard them both mumble. My mind had become silent and I was finally able to sleep.

* * *

I woke up in my dorm room. I looked at the time: 8:45. Shit!

I quickly got ready and made my way to the stadium, I had somehow managed to put a new set of bandages on my dragon arm.

I had also somehow arrived at the stadium at 9, on the dot. I went up to my guild's balcony.

"Good morning." I said, wrapping my arms around Meredy's neck.

"Hey. How did you sleep?" She turned her head to the left to be met with my lips. We kissed for a second before we stared into each other's eyes.

"Good. How was yours?" I then moved around her to just have my left arm wrapped around her waist.

"I was actually kinda restless. But I have enough energy to fight today."

"Good." I then turned to see Storm and Finn holding hands, talking, and staring into each other's eyes.

"Good morning to all. Last night there was an explosion and part of the stadium was damaged. It will be fixed in due time. Today is the 3rd day of the games, the winner of the games will be announced in 2 days. To start off can I have Meredy and Ichiya in the arena for the first battle." The announcer said.

"Good luck." I kissed her forehead and she ran off to meet Ichiya in the arena for her first battle.

'That man is such a creeper.' I heard Blaze tell me.

'Look who's awake. Inferno up yet?" I asked.

'No, thank god.' Blaze told me.

"Mages at the ready. Begin!" The announcer yelled.

Meredy used her sword attack and quickly got the higher ground. Ichiya used his perfume that made him bigger and gave him more muscles. They continued to fight back and forth with all kinds of spells and moves. Soon Meredy slipped on something and fell. Ichiya was on her in seconds.

"The winner is Ichiya." The announcer said. I ran down to the entrance to meet Meredy.

"You did great." I told her, taking her into our waiting room.

"Ha, I lost." She scoffed.

"No ones perfect. If we lose it won't be your fault, we would have lost as a team. And if we lose you still get a gift afterwards." I told her. She sat down on the couch and I took the seat next to her.

"Oh, I can't wait. Can you give me a hint as to what the gift is?" I then pulled her towards me by her chin. I lightly kissed her lips, I then pulled her enough so I could whisper in her ear.

"No, but you will always have me to cheer you up." I then got up and walked over to the door. "Rest a bit before you come up." I then closed the door.

'Hey. What gift were you talking about?' Blaze asked as I walked up to our balcony.

'I haven't got one yet. I do on the other hand have an idea of what I gonna get.' I told him. I then joined the two love birds in watching people get the stadium ready.

"Please send out members for today's games." The announcer told us.

"It's my time!" Finn then jumped down the stairs and ran down the other set to the arena.

"He's an idiot sometimes." Storm told me.

"Yeah, but that's why you love him." I told her as we watched him run into the arena.

"Yup. And he's gonna be demolished" We watched as Ren, Wendy, Rogue, and Chelia all entered the stadium.

"No kidding." I told her.

"We will be sending out obstacles for you to withstand. The last person standing wins. Begin!" Everyone ran towards each other screaming or yelling a spell.

'He's gonna crash and burn so hard." I heard Blaze say.

'Yup.' I answered.

* * *

**I didn't elaborate more on Scorch, well not a lot. And it was short. I'm tired from camping and I can't think so give me a break.**

**I hope you liked it anyways.**

**Send in requests or suggestions.**

**REVIEW!**

**Have fun!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the really short previous chapter.**

**I promise this one should be longer.**

**Anyways!**

**I need something to add in after the games, PM me your suggestions. Or just put them in a review.**

**Suggestions on the ending would also be appreciated.**

**Other than that, let the story continue...**

* * *

All the mages ran towards the middle of the arena. All shouting their own spells. I noticed Finn stop and get into his water-make position. All the mages except Finn were about to collide in the center of the arena when a giant orb of water flew at all of them. They were all caught off guard and trapped within the orb of floating water. Unable to speak their spells they were trapped within the orb. It looked like Finn was going to win.

Suddenly a giant pillar flew straight up through the orb of water. Wendy was taken up into the air, out of the orb, by the stone pillar. The orb then dispersed and the mages inside fell to the ground.

"It was a good plan." Storm commented from beside me.

"Except he didn't plan on the first obstacle." I told her.

Ren, Chelia, and Rogue all teamed up and started attacking Finn. Wendy on the other hand was trying to get off the 50 foot pillar. Finn stayed in the water-make position crying out spells. A water spear flew at Ren, while a water tiger ran at Chelia and Rogue. Wendy was standing at the top of the pillar, she sent out a 'Sky Dragons Roar'. The roar blew all of Finn's attacks away. Suddenly the pillar Wendy was on went straight into the ground, dragging Wendy along with it. Everyone turned to see Wendy on her butt in the middle of the arena, rubbing her head. Then the arena started to shake and rumble. The ground that they were all standing on started tipping towards the right, a lot. The 5 mages were all sent rolling and stumbling towards the right. Soon they all hit the far right side of the arena.

They all slowly started regaining their balance. Rogue was the first to unleash a spell aimed at Ren and Chelia. They were easily taken out and sent to wait in their guild's balconies.

"Then there were three!" The announced said.

'That announcer is a stupid smart ass.' Inferno said, finally announcing that he woke up.

'Look who's finally showed himself. But I'm not complaining.' Blaze told flame head.

'Can you two shut up and stop distracting me. We're missing the battle.' I heard the other two huff in reply, I returned my focus back to the arena. The ground had crumbled out from under them, 3 tall pillars were all that remained. Rogue was teetering on top of one, Finn was half on half of of another, Wendy had sent herself high into the air and was aiming to land on the empty pillar. Where the ground use to be was now a pit of hot coals, smoke rose up from several areas.

Once Wendy landed they all sent out attacks at each other. Rogue never fully caught his balance so he was blown off his pillar by Wendy, who had a huge advantage in this situation. Before he landed in the coals he was sent to his balcony with his team mates.

The next thing to happen was a huge blur. One minute Finn was trying to send a batch of water daggers at Wendy, the next he was flying into one of the arena walls. He was quickly embedded in the wall.

"The winner is Wendy Marvel From Fairy Tail!" The crowd roared. Finn was sent to the baconey along with Wendy to hers. "Today's ranking is: Blue Pegasus in 5th, Lamia Scale in 4th, Sabertooth in 3rd, Crime Sorcière in 2nd, and Fairy Tail in 1st. Have a nice day folks. See you tomorrow!" With that the crowd slowly left the stadium. I had turned and was about to leave.

'Stop a second. Use your hearing and focus it over on where the Fairy Tail guild is.' Blaze announced.

I did as he said, I turned around to help pin point what to listen for.

'Focus on that old man over there.' I did as he said.

"That's how all the damage happened?" The old man asked the scarlet haired figure in front of him.

"I'm afraid so." She answered.

"What do you think we could do about it. He's not part of our guild anymore. What he does is on his hands."

"But master-"

"No, we can't interfere. As much as we all miss him, he can't come back to Fairy Tail. He broke one of the most important rule-"

"I KNOW! BUT WE NEVER STOPPED TO ASK HIM WHY!"

"That doesn't matter. What's done is done. We can't change the past. We just have to live with what's be done. We can't do anything."

I quickly turned and started heading towards the dorm.

'They were talking about you. Weren't they?' Blaze asked as I stomped down the stairs.

'Yeah.' I answered, holding my anger in.

'Dude, why are you so angry?' Blaze asked.

'Cause Makarov's being the same ignorant old man he was when I was in the guild. For god's sake! I was part of the guild for who knows how long, and even after all that, he still hasn't even thought about getting my story for what actually happened.' I scoffed

'Stop walking and take a deep breathe." Inferno told me. I stopped walking, I walked over to the wall shoving past a few people. I put my head against the wall.

'As much as we want to come out and play, now is clearly not a good time. Go and find Meredy. NOW!" He yelled. I covered my hands over my ears.

'Don't yell!" I exclaimed.

'I'm just trying to get you to focus.' Blaze retorted. 'Now go.'

I quickly walked down the hall and out of the stadium. Even with the group of mages heading off to the dorms I could smell Meredy. I followed her scent until I could see her.

"Hey Flame! We have a bone to pick with you!" I spun around as quickly as I could, then I caught the fist that had been flying at me.

"Can we do this later. Now is not a good time." I peered around the fist to see Gray, Gajeel, and Sting. I was currently holding the strippers fist. I threw it down, turned, and walked away.

'Flame there still flowing us.' Blaze told me.

'I know. One of you take over.' I commanded.

'Are you sure?' Inferno asked.

'Can't do much when I'm like this. You two won't be affected by anyone's comments about...' I paused, unable to speak about my past.

'We get the picture. I'm not sure how this all works, stop walking and let out all your anger. I'm gonna come in well before Scorch gets activated.' Blaze told me. I stopped walking and did as he said. I let out my anger and quickly felt Blaze take my place.

'Just know that when we've all gone to sleep you'll wake up back in control, or you'll wake up back in control in a few days. Till then, I'm in charge. Use this time to calm down.' Blaze said.

"Stop walking away from us you coward." Gajeel said.

Blaze turned to face the 3 mages that had been following us. The anger had subsided quickly since Blaze hadn't been angry. He walked straight towards Gajeel.

"Who are you calling a coward? Last I checked you were pinned to the ground and unable to fight me. It was that little blue haired girl who beat me. I don't have that power now, but I can still beat you." Blaze retorted. The 3 just looked at him like he was an entirely different person. Which was true. Blaze then turned on his heel and made his way towards Meredy. He didn't get to far before turning back around.

"By the way, Flame isn't here. I took his place, temporarily. It's nice seeing the two of you again." He told them. He then spun back around and ran towards Meredy.

'That was smooth.' I laughed.

'Better than you could do. Now shut up.' Blaze caught up to Meredy.

"Hey gorgeous." He told her.

"Hi Blaze." She answered.

"How did you know it was me?"

"It's all in your voice, it's deeper than Flame's but higher than Inferno's. Try all you want, you won't fool me."

"Fine, but at least give me a chance."

"Okay, might take you awhile. Until then." She gave him a flirty wave before heading towards the girls dorm.

'I give you my condolences.' I told him.

'Why?' Blaze asked.

'She's gonna give you hell.' I laughed.

* * *

**Suspense. Fast-paced, I know.**

**But hey, at least I'm posting a chapter a day.**

**Hope you like it so far.**

**REVIEW!**

**PM me suggestions, I love to hear from you all. If you can't PM, review it.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Have a good day!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello.**

**So if my story has been getting boring it's because I don't really know what to do with it from here.**

**Suggestions would be great. Please tell them to me, PM or review.**

**Well I guess that's all for now.**

**Chapter 14...**

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Blaze yelled.

'Dude, you have to calm down. It's not a big deal.' Inferno said trying to calm the man down.

"I didn't sign up for this!" Blaze groaned.

'Come on man. Just deal with it. You won't be like this much longer. Besides as long as your like this you can hang out with Meredy more.' I told the guy who was still in control of my body.

"True." Blaze answered calming down. "But today's the last day of the games. I don't want to replace you.' whined Blaze.

'You haven't had to fight at all the last few days. It was Meredy and Storm the first day.' Inferno told him.

'And Finn and Storm yesterday. Come on, what are the chances your going to fight today.' I told him. Blaze sat up off the bed.

'If I do fight, we're tag teaming it.' Blaze stated.

'How do you suggest we do that?' I asked.

'We can switch freely during a fight.' He told me.

'Really, how?' Inferno asked excitedly.

'I don't know. I just know that we can okay.' Blaze retorted.

'Now go! You're making us late.' I told Blaze. Blaze quickly got dressed in his normal outfit, it was a black shirt with a red leather jacket. He also wore orange biker's gloves. He didn't wear the bandages like I did, but he knew better than to use my right arm. He quickly grabbed a pair of shades from the table and ran out of the room. In 3 days he had completely changed what I looked like. I looked like a biker because of him. He even styled my hair differently. It was the same colors, but now instead of being spiked up, he had slicked back my hair.

Blaze ran past all the guys from Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail who were on their way to the stadium. Soon Blaze was sitting in our guild's waiting room, reading a magazine while laying on the couch, and waiting for everyone else from our guild.

'You didn't have to run here.' I told him.

'Where's the fun in walking?' He asked, flipping a page in his magazine.

'He's right.' Inferno backed him up.

'Well you missed out on walking with-' at that same moment Meredy walked in.

'Damn, you were right.' Blaze replied.

"Morning Blaze." Meredy chuckled. Blaze put the magazine back down on the table while he sat up and brushed off the seat next to him.

"Here, have a seat." Blaze said, all gentlemanly.

"You're a gentlemen today?" Meredy asked taking the seat next to him. I didn't like that Blaze was trying to get in with my mate, but we were the same person, sort of.

"Why yes I am." Blaze stood up and bowed to Meredy. "Can I get you some water?" He offered, looking up.

"Su-" Meredy began.

"Can all mages participating in the Grand Magic Games enter the arena." Someone said of an intercom.

"Looks like the water will have to wait." Blaze winked at Meredy. He then offered her his arm. She accepted it and we, walked out to the arena. We met up with Finn and Storm there.

"Good morning folks. Today is the last day of the Grand Magic Games. Today will decide which guild is the strongest in Fiore." The announcer said as all the mages stood with their guild's in the arena.

"We will be mixing things up. First things first, yesterday's results left us with Lamia Scale in 5th, Crime Sorcière in 4th, Sabertooth in 3rd, Blue Pegasus in 2nd, and Fairy Tail in 1st." The crowd sent out chorus after chorus of applause and cheers for the guilds.

"For the first event I need anyone who is a dragon slayer, or thinks they have the same power as a dragon slayer to stay in the arena for a battle." Everyone started to exit the arena except for Jura, Sting, Rogue, Wendy, and Gajeel. Blaze had started to leave as well.

'You idiot! Get back in there for the battle!" I exclaimed at the man controlling my body. He instantly turned back around and went back over to were we had previously standing.

"Ready for a fight?" He asked aloud.

"Oh yeah." Inferno told him.

"Of course." I replied.

"This will be a fight between the power of slayers and those who think they can defeat the slayers. Slayers to one side, everyone else to the other side." Jura and Blaze walked to the opposite side of the arena from the slayers. "Last person standing wins. Begin." The announcer said.

"You go after Wendy and Rogue. I'll take out Gajeel and Sting." Jura told me before sending attacks at his two slayers.

Blaze ran towards Rogue.

"Fire Fist." Blaze's left fist caught fire and he aimed it at Rogue who had his own fist raised. The fists connected and the mere strength in the hit sent them both flying backwards.

"Inferno, take a chance." Blaze said. The next thing to happen was a blur. In an instant Inferno took control and our body caught fire. He then moved all the fire into our hair. He ran at Rogue again, instead of connecting fists again, Inferno head butted Rogue's stomach. Before we knew it Rogue was trying to put out the fire that had once been in my hair. The fire just spread from his shirt to his cloak and didn't seem to want to stop. Inferno sat back and watched his work unfold.

'Hey flame-brain. Watch your back!' Inferno broke out of his daze and spun around.

"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" Inferno was sent flying across the arena and onto Jura's body. Somehow Jura had almost been defeated, because of Inferno he was knocked out and sent into his guild's balcony. Inferno fell to the ground.

"I'm done for now, Flame." Inferno said. I quickly took his place. I stood up slowly, I was in the center of the arena. Gajeel stood to my left, Sting behind me, Rogue was to my right, and Wendy directly in front of me, all over 20 feet away, each.

"Oh, thoroughly uncool." I said looking at all of them. They knew if they teamed up they could defeat me cause I wouldn't be able to fight them all at the same time. At full power if I used my right arm I could defeat them all, but I couldn't reveal my dragon's arm.

Suddenly all the slayers ran at me.

"Screw it." I immediately punched the ground below me with my dragon arm. A huge wave was sent through the ground knocking all of the slayers over. The whole crowd went silent before a huge round of applause was let out.

"Hey! I thought you couldn't use your right arm!" Sting yelled at me. I still had my fist in contact with the ground, I looked over my shoulder at Sting who was trying to get up. I stood straight up, still looking at Sting.

"I can't use it like you guys." I told him. He had finally stood up, along with Wendy and Gajeel. Rogue had gone down from my previous attack. He was now in his guild's balcony. "Now why don't we fight fair." I told them. I spun around and faced Gajeel. "You first." I then ran at Gajeel. He sent out an iron club, I jumped over it and landed directly in front of him. I raised a hand and punched him square in the nose, with my dragon arm. I let out a smile as Gajeel flew at the far wall and was embedded in it. I laughed as he fell and landed face first in the dirt. He was then sent to his balcony.

'My turn, my turn! I want to beat up that punk for ruining my Scorch time.' Blaze insisted. I let him take control.

"Your next!" He giggled turning towards Wendy. He ran towards her. He stopped 5 feet from her and raised the dragon arm.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" I was then sent flying again, this time landing on Sting.

"Get off me!" Sting yelled. Blaze ignited my entire body in flames and used them to shot himself into the air. Sting caught fire and was also sent to his balcony. While Blaze was in the air he turned and aimed himself at Wendy, he put even more power into shooting himself at Wendy. Before Wendy could do anything we collided. A huge cloud of dust and dirt was sent up.

When the dust settled it revealed Blaze standing alone with Wendy hung over his shoulder.

"The winner is Flame Goldfire!" The announcer boomed.

'Take my place.' Blaze told me. I quickly did so and carried Wendy over to where her guild was waiting.

"Here, don't worry she's just unconscious and maybe a bit bruised." I told Erza as I handed Wendy to Gray.

"Thanks... Flame." Erza told me, she then followed Gray to the infirmary. I then walked to where my guild was.

"Congrats." Finn patted my back.

"You just beat 4 dragon slayers, and helped defeat Jura. That deserves a bit more than just a congrats." Storm hit her boyfriend upside the head.

"Well it wasn't all that hard when I used my arm." I told them.

"Welcome back stranger." Meredy said walking up and kissing me.

"Thank you for dealing with Blaze." I told her.

"No problem. Just don't be gone for so long next time."

"Kay." I bent down and kissed her again.

"Be prepared for the next fight." The announcer told us.

* * *

**That's all for now.**

**Deal with the cliffhanger, ish thing.**

**K otherwise, tell me what you want to happen when the GMG is over.**

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back with another chapter.**

**So, I don't really know what to do with this story.**

**This will be the last chapter. Don't hate me.**

**Sorry if you don't like how I end it.**

**Well, here's the final chapter...**

* * *

'So me and Inferno are going to take a nap, wake us up if you need us.' Blaze told me.

'Kay.' And with that my head had gone silent.

I stood on my guild's balcony watching as everyone who hadn't been in the dragon slayer's battle entered the arena. A rumbling was heard and then walls popped out of the ground. It all seemed to form a maze, with each person starting on their own path.

"Now everyone, you must find your other guild members and get out of the maze. Whoever can find their team, get through the maze, and avoid getting caught by one of the many traps set in the maze will win the title of first place for the this years GMG. Good Luck, and begin." The announcer said.

I watched as my team sprinted into the maze. Several of the other teams had done the same. I kept my eye on Meredy the entire time. I watched as she ran through the maze and stomped at a corner, a second later Lyon ran by heading straight across in a full out sprint. I saw here wait a bit longer as Hibiki and Eve ran past after Lyon. Meredy checked to see if it was clear and continued to run down her path. She continued running until she came to another split off, she took the path to the left and nearly ran into Finn who had obviously already found Storm. They spoke for a moment before running back towards the last splitting point that Meredy was in. They ran down the path that Meredy hadn't been in. They kept turning and soon they were in a giant split off that lead four other ways except the one they took. Storm picked up a few rocks and threw them down two of the paths, they hit the ground and the path back into where they were closed up and blocked the path. They quickly did that to all the other paths and ran down the one that didn't close. I checked on the other teams as Meredy and them continued to move furthur into the maze. Lyon, Hibiki, and Ren were trapped in a dead-end, they were on the verge of starting a battle. Minerva had found Rufus and they were going down a path towards a 3 way split off. Ichiya had found Erza and she was currently shoving his face into a wall. Eve and Chelia were about to meet up by an exit. Gray continued to run randomly through the maze, he was almost to an exit if he didn't turn. But being Gray he turned and was trapped in a dead end like Lyon. Sherry had somehow followed Ren, but she was stuck on the other side of a wall in her own dead end. In all it seems the winner will be Sabertooth or Crime Sorcière.

"It's been a long time my child." I spun around to see Makarov standing at the top of the stairs.

"What do you want old man? And I'm not your child." I turned and focused back on the event.

"You've certainly changed a lot in the last year." He walked over towards me.

"No thanks to you." I huffed.

"I know, but you hurt a member of your nakama. That couldn't be overlooked, that's why you were sent away." I laughed.

"You really think that coming to me and talking about this is the best idea." I demanded.

"We all thought you had died, we-"

"Yeah, Natsu did die. He was guild by all the dark guilds that were sent after him. Natsu was lost long ago, when I lost my eye and my arm." I interrupted.

"It was brought to my attention that we never asked you what really happened that day." He told me after being silent a moment. The memory of that day came flooding back.

* * *

_We stood in the center of a giant house. The thief we were after stood right in front of us._

_"Natsu you tak-" Erza began._

_"No, I can take him. I've been wanting to try this move for awhile. Just go wait outside." I told them._

_"Yeah, sure. Just hurry up." Gray answered. I heard Erza leave with Gray, Happy, and Lucy. I didn't check to make sure they had all left._

_"You think you can take me on yourself, boy?" The man grinned fiendishly._

_"Yeah. I'm all fired up!" I lit my fists on fire and pushed them together. In a quick motion I aimed them at the man in front of me and a huge beam of fire was sent at him._

_"Fire Dragon's Inferno Blast!" I yelled. The man was sent flying into the wall behind him, he was instantly knocked out. What I had been to busy to notice was that part of the blast had spread out farther then I planned. It had burned the wall around the man and had hit Lucy who had staid in the room and had stood off to my left. She had fallen to her knees and was crying out in pain as she held her right arm which had a burn from her mid forearm all the way up to her shoulder. I stood there shocked. I heard Erza, Happy, and Gray run in after hearing Lucy's cries._

_"Natsu! How could you do this?" Erza said as she bent down to help the blonde._

_"I-I, she was..." I was still shock._

_"Natsu, how could you!" Happy cried._

_"She's your nakama!" Gray yelled. He ran over and punched me. I was sent to the floor. I lay there on the floor, still looking over at Lucy._

_I was then put in a pair of handcuffs made from ice. Lucy was taken to a hospital while the thief was arrested. I was sent to the guild. Makarov asked Erza, Gray, and Happy what happened, I was found guilty of hurting my nakama and kicked out of the guild._

* * *

"That doesn't matter anymore. I'm a new person." I looked out in the arena at Meredy. "Thanks to you I found the woman I know and love."

"Well, it's good to here that you've moved on. I wish you good luck, Flame Goldfire." Makarov nodded to me then left.

"Thanks old man." I replied.

"The winner of this year's Grand Magic Games is Crime Sorcière!" The announcer yelled. The crowd erupted in cheers and applause.

"Second place goes to Sabertooth. Fairy Tail following close behind in second. Lamia Scale in third and Blue Pegasus in fourth." The crowd continued to cheer. I ran down and waited in out team's waiting room for Meredy and them to show.

"We won!" Meredy yelled, she ran into the room and hugged me. I picked her up and spun her around. I stopped spinning and kissed her. backed away and looked her in the eye, still holding her off the ground.

"Marry me." She looked at me shocked a second.

"Yes!" She kissed me again. "It took you long enough." She said after we stopped.

"And here's the gift." I set her down and pulled out a silver box wrapped in a pink ribbon. She took the gift with a caring hand. She slowly untied it and opened the small silver box.

"It's beautiful." She said breathlessly. I took the box, I grabbed the gold ring, it had a ruby embedded in it along with a pink gem on either side of the ruby. I slid the ring onto Meredy's finger.

"You better beat that." Me and Meredy looked over at the crowd at the door. Storm had just said this after elbowing Finn. Behind them stood Ultear and Jellal and the rest of our guild. There was a round of applause, whoops, and cheers. I pulled Meredy into another hug.

"Now it's time to start our own story." I whispered in her ear.

* * *

**I hope you liked the story.**

**I don't plan on sequels or anything so here's the final story.**

**Thanks for reading it.**

**REVIEW!**

**A bid final farewell to this story,**

**Blaze: You should have made Flame girly.**

**Inferno: That would have been great.**

**Sorry I didn't make him girly Chikalover.**

**Well, hope you liked my story.**

**Bye!**


End file.
